Porque te conocí
by Kurumi2413Keehl
Summary: Porque todo empezó ese día cuando un pequeño niño rubio de 7 años entro a Wammy s House, lo que no sabia es que su vida cambiaría al conocer a ciertas "personitas" que harían su vida más interesante. La historia de Mello con Near y Matt en Wamy s House.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues es mi primer fic y espero que les guste! disfrútenlo! :3 **

* * *

**Por que te conocí***

**El día que todo comenzó**

Porque ese día, todo comenzó, el día que cambiaría la vida de un pequeño de apenas 7 años de edad, un pequeño de cabello rubio y algo largo, así es, su nombre es _Mihael Keehl _, este niño vivía en Londres, era hijo de una familia rica, pero sus padres le prestaban poca atención, a el no parecía importarle mucho, pero en el fondo estaba sufriendo. Tampoco tenía familia cercana, pues sus padres nunca le dijeron nada acerca de sus familiares, ya que a sus padres no les agradaban mucho sus familiares, y a Mihael lo cuidaba una niñera que sus papás contrataron, pero no servía de nada ya que no le prestaba atención y dejaba que hiciera lo que el quisiera, y solo estaba ahí por la paga.

Un día sus padres salieron de vacaciones sin Mihael porque creían que no los dejaría descansar en paz, ellos iban a ir a Hawai e iban a tomar el vuelo que salía a las 8:00 de la mañana.

-Espero que no le des problemas a la niñera, volveremos en 3 semanas, ten cuidado de no romper nada y ayuda con la limpieza de la casa a tu niñera, entendiste Mihael?- Dijo la madre del pequeño niño.

Pero este aún con apenas de 7 años ya era un poco impulsivo, y escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos tras su ira, por lo mismo de sus padres que no le prestaban la atención suficiente que necesitaba un niño de su edad.

-ESPERO QUE NO VUELVAN NUNCA Y QUE SE CAIGA EL AVIÓN!– Sin fijarse en sus palabras se fue corriendo a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, la niñera lo detuvo y le pegó una fuerte cachetada haciendo que el menor cayera al suelo.

-Como te atreves a decirle eso a tus padres siendo ellos los que me dan MI PAGA pequeño malcriado?! .- Ante esto lo único que el niño pudo hacer fue correr a su habitación con su cachete aún adolorido, antes de que lo volvieran a golpear.

Al llegar ya a su habitación puso seguro a su puerta y empezó a llorar poniéndose su mano sobre el cachete que la niñera golpeo, pero no le gustaba llorar, le daba miedo llorar, creía que ante esto se volvería débil y no podría soportar el que sus padres lo ignorarán o los golpes de su niñera.

Sus padres ignoraron lo que su hijo les había dicho y solo tomaron sus maletas y se fueron camino al aeropuerto.

***Al día siguiente***

Ya un poco más calmado el pequeño rubio fue a desayunar solo, su niñera le había dejado una nota que decía:

_Vuelvo en 1 hora, fui a comprar comida para mi y mis hijos, no hagas nada hasta que yo vuelva, COMPORTATE PEQUEÑO MALCRIADO! _

El pequeño solo ignoro la nota y fue a la cocina dispuesto a preparar algo de desayuno por si solo, aunque no logro hacer nada más que un sándwich sin mayonesa, aunque igualmente lo comió. Después de terminar su "desayuno" fue a la sala principal a ver un poco la televisión para distraerse de lo del día anterior.

Mientras pasaba los canales para ver si había algo interesante, paso por el canal de noticias que para su sorpresa había una noticia que llamó su atención.

_-El día de ayer el vuelo 466 que salió a las 8:00 de la mañana tuvo un grave problema técnico y cayó al mar mientras se dirigía a Hawai, el equipo de rescate ya fue a ver que pasaba por helicóptero, pero lamentablemente dijeron que no hubo sobrevivientes, en otras noticias, Londres ganó un partido de futbol contra España quedando…..-_

El pequeño ya cayendo unas lagrimas por sus ojos, solo se quedo viendo a la televisión hasta que por fin reacciono, pero no de muy buena forma.

-¿QUÉ?! ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!Mamá! Papá! Yo solo quería que me prestaran un poco más de atención! NO HABLABA ENCERIO! se…. los… juro…. .- Dijo pronunciando las ultimas 3 palabras un poco más bajo.

Lo único que se le cruzó por la mente fue huir de la casa, al parecer la propiedad se la quedaría la niñera, pero eso fue lo que menos le importó y salio huyendo de esa casa donde había pasado 7 años de su vida.

Ya estaba un poco lejos, pero no sabía a donde iría y que haría una vez que llegara, el pequeño pasaba por una tienda de dulces y sin querer choco con una persona, esta le dijo:

-Qué haces aquí pequeño? Por que estas solo? Donde esta tu mamá? .- Dijo el señor con el que había chocado.

-QUE LE IMPORTA A USTED? ACASO SE INTENTA BURLAR DE MI? MIS PADRES MURIERON Y TRADO DE HUIR, AHORA DEJEME PA…- Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el señor con el que choco lo dijo:

-SANTO DIOS! COMO ES ESO DE QUE TUS 2 PADRES MURIERON? Y no tienes familia? A donde ibas?- Dijo el señor que al parecer, se veía amable, pero ya era mayor.

-YA LE DIJE! A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA! .- contesto el pequeño Mihael aún más alterado.

-Solo trato de ayudarte! Y la razón de que quiero ayudarte es que trabajo para un orfanato para niños y adolescentes, llamado Wammy´s House, mi nombre es Roger, ahora, te parece si te doy este chocolate y te llevo al orfanato para que lo veas y podamos platicar acerca de tus padres? .- Le dijo Roger extendiéndole la mano que tenia un chocolate en ella.

-E- ESTA BIEN PERO SOLO POR QUE NO TENGO A DONDE IR! .- contesto el pequeño tomando el chocolate de la mano de Roger.

-Bien, ahí esta mi auto, que te parece si platicamos mientras vamos a Wammy´s House? .- Dijo Roger extendiéndole la mano, esta vez para que el le diera la suya.

-Puedo caminar yo por mi cuenta sin ir tomado de la mano de alguien! – Dijo Mihael ya un poco más calmado.

-Bien, y como te llamas pequeño? – Dijo Roger mientras se dirigían al auto el y Mihael.

-Hm… para que quiere saber? – Dijo ya más calmado que antes.

-Pues porque solo quiero ayudarte pequeño… ahora me lo vas a decir? – Le dijo Roger sonriendo.

-Hm… es Mihael. – Dijo Mihael de mala gana.

-Bien Mihael, ahora cuéntame, que le pasó a tus padres? – Le dijo Roger mirándolo con tristeza ya conduciendo en el auto.

-Se lo diré solo porque me dio este dulce demasiado delicioso! Mis padres habían ido de vacaciones a Hawai y no me llevaron a mi… entonces mi mala niñera que no me cuida me dejo solo en la casa y cuando prendí la TV estaba esa noticia… entonces fue cuando salí corriendo.- Dijo Melo comiéndose el ultimo trozo de su chocolate.

-Ah.. te gustó? Aquí tengo otro, puedes quedártelo, pero mira que mal lo de tus padres! Entonces no te hacían caso ni jugaban contigo? Ni siquiera tu niñera te hacía caso? Pero mira que mal! Y que me dices de tus familiares? – Le dijo Roger mientras le daba otra barra de chocolate, que al parecer, se dio cuenta de que Mihael se calmaba más rápido con chocolate.

-Mis padres nunca me dijeron nada acerca de mis familiares… ellos decían que eran gente mala y despreciable…. – Le dijo Mihael a Roger mientras tomaba la otra barra de chocolate.

-Que mal… pequeño… que dirías si a partir de ahora vives en Wammy´s House? Ya que pasó lo de tus padres y como no sabes nada de tus familiares y tu niñera te trataba mal… Ahí hay muchos niños con los que podrás jugar y llevarte bien! Además irás a la escuela! Que esta dentro de la Wammy´s House.. Lo único que tienes que hacer es un examen de ingreso, que es para saber en que aula te asignarán. Que dices? – Le dijo Roger.

-Hm…- Mihael se quedó pensándolo un momento pero al final se decidió que hacer amigos y un poco de compañía no le vendría mal… .- Acepto, pero no traje la ropa necesaria ni vengo preparado! – Dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes… a cada niño se le da cierta paga al iniciar y después cada mes para que compre la ropa y lo que necesite. – Le dijo Roger sonriendo.

-Hm…. Bien entonces acepto pero solo si me regala una caja de estos chocolates! –Le dijo Mihael a Roger un poco emocionado… ya que por primera vez se sentía aceptado.

-Jajajaja… bien… no te preocupes, te la regalaré y te la llevaré a tu futura habitación…-Le dijo Roger sonriendo.

Una vez llegaron a Wammy´s House Roger le dio el número de su habitación y le enseño cada uno de los lugares y le dijo las reglas. Para cuando acabaron de recorrer todo ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde así que por fin, le dio tiempo a Mihael para hacer el examen de ingreso y decidir en que aula estaría. Tan solo pasaron 30 minutos cuando Mihael ya había acabado un examen de 20 hojas.

Un maestro cuyo trabajo era revisar los examenes de los niños nuevos que iban a llegar a Wammy´s House reviso el examen de Mihael, y fue muy grande la sorpresa para Roger y el maestro que reviso el examen. Había tenido un casi perfecto puntaje!

-Felicidades Mihael, lo has hecho muy bien, al parecer tienes los conocimientos de un niño de 12 a 13 años. Tu aula es el 6 "B".- Dijo el maestro que reviso el examen.

Mihael no lo podía creer, pues creía que iba a estar con niños de su edad, pero al parecer estaría con niños de 12 a 13 años.

-Bien Mihael, ya casi son las 7:00, a esa hora es la hora de cenar, ya sabes donde esta el comedor, como es viernes mañana es sábado y no iras a la escuela hasta el lunes, ya tienes tu número de habitación, así que puedes ir a donde tu quieras a partir de ahora, mañana irás a comprar ropa acompañado de alguien, ojala disfrutes tu estancia es Wammy´s House! – Dijo Roger sonriendo.

-Esta bien…. Entonces me iré… - Dijo Mihael saliendo de la oficina de Roger.

Pero al parecer, choco con otra persona más, solo que ahora parecía un niño un poco mas grande que el.

-Hola! Eres nuevo? Como te llamas? Que habitación te tocó? Cuantos años tienes? –Dijo el niño con el que choco.

-Que te importa!? – Dijo Mihael.

-Mucho… Vamos venga no te enojes! Si quieres te presto mi DS pero no te enojes… mi nombre es Mail Jeevas pero todos aquí me dicen Matt, y tu nombre es…? –Pregunto Matt con curiosidad.

-Ya te dije que no te importa! Ahora si me disculpas voy a mi habitación!-

-Ahh… bien supongo que yo también ire a la mia entonces….- Dijo Matt casi lloriqueando.

_Pff… que tipo tan pesado… no se como su compañero de habitación lo aguan…..- _penso Mihael, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar, se dio cuenta de que Matt había entrado a una puerta con el número de habitación que a el le toco.

Mihael solo se le quedo viendo a la puerta con una cara de… asombro? Enojo? Quien sabe, apenas Dios iba a saber…

-Ajajajajajaja….. No me digas que yo soy tu compañero de cuarto? Noooo saaaabiiiiaaaa…. – Dijo Matt tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo con el que dijo la última frase.

-PERO QUE RAYOS!? TU ERES MI COMPAÑERO DE HABITACIÓN?! NO LO VOY A SOPORTAR!- Dijo Mihael MUY molesto….-

La habitación era grande, había una litera y en la parte de arriba al parecer era donde dormia Matt su **_nuevo compañero de habitación._** La cama estaba llena de juegos de video, un PSP y un Nintendo DS, había 2 closets, una pequeña televisión, una mesita de noche y un baño.

-SIIII WIIIII eres mi nuevo compañero de habitación! Nos la pasaremos muy bien juntos! Ahora ven para platicaaaar! Siiiii?! – Dijo Matt emocionado y sonriendo.

_Pff… pero que le pasa a este idiota….- _Pensaba Mihael, que aunque apenas tenia 7 años, al parecer había aprendido esas "palabritas" de su antigua niñera o de sus mismos papás.

-Ahora ya que somos compañeros de cuarto, me diraaas tu nombreee ciertoo? – Dijo Matt sonriendo y tratando de convencerlo.

-Me llamo Mihael….. –

-Hmm? Mihael? PUES YO TE DIRÉ MELLO! Mihael suena muy elegante.. o prefieres que te diga **_Melly? _**– Dijo Matt diciendo "Melly" en un tono más de niña.

-NOOO! MEJOR DIME MELLO DIME MELLO! TODO MENOS MELLY!- Dijo ahora "Mello" –

-Bien, entonces Mello, dime, que te gusta hacer? Y cuantos años tienes? Que aula te toco? – Dijo Matt emocionado.

-BIEN PERO SOLO TE DIRE PORQUE ERES MI COMPAÑERO DE HABITACIÓN! Pues me gusta comer chocolate, tengo 7 años, en 2 semanas cumplo 8, y…. estoy en el aula 6 "B".-

-6 "B"? Yoo tambieeen! Que bien! Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien juntos! Al parecer eres igual que yo, yo tengo 9 años….. y tambien estoy en un aula más adelantada! – Dijo Matt emocionado ahora con su nuevo amigo Mello.

***Mello POvs***

Pf….. al parecer van a pasar muchas cosas a partir de ahora… y mas con este que parece que esta loquito…. Bueno… pensándolo bien es mejor a como era antes…

-Huh….. si que bien…. Ahora ya son las 7:00, Roger me dijo que a esta hora era la hora de la cena, así que… por que no mejor vamos a cenar?- Dijo Mello

-Bien! Hay que ir Mello! – Me dijo Matt emocionado..? pff parece que si esta loquito…

***_Continuara*_**

* * *

**Les gusto? no? acepto de todo: criticas, tomatazos, amenazas, felicitaciones, lo que sea! pues es mi primer fanfic... y ojala les guste! y para los que se preguntan: ¿Donde rayos esta Near si en los personajes decía que era Mello/Near? pues saldrá en el próximo capitulo! por fa... un review! un santo review por favooor! si? el próximo capitulo se llamará: ¿Quien es L? ( o eso creo no estoy segura xD) prometo actualizar por lo menos 1 vez por semana! pero claro, entre más reviews tenga mas rápido actualizo!**

**PD: al principio a Mello le digo "Mihael" porque pues... quería poner que Matt fuera el que le empieza a decir Mello... pero hasta a mi se le hiso raro decirle Mihael! a cada rato me estaba equivocando y en vez de poner Mihael ponía Mello... Pero en los siguientes capítulos ya le voy a empezar a decir Mello. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! :D**


	2. ¿Quién es L?

Bueno… aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo que ojala les guste! Nos vemos al final!

* * *

Porque te conocí*

_Capitulo 2: ¿Quién es L? _

_Pf….. al parecer van a pasar muchas cosas a partir de ahora… y mas con este que parece que esta loquito…. Bueno… pensándolo bien es mejor a como era antes…_

_-Huh….. si que bien…. Ahora ya son las 7:00, Roger me dijo que a esta hora era la hora de la cena, así que… por que no mejor vamos a cenar?- Dijo Mello_

_-Bien! Hay que ir Mello! – Me dijo Matt emocionado..? pff parece que si esta loquito…_

***Mello POvs***

Bien… supongo que terminare cenando con este idiota… y porque rayos no guarda su "preciado" PSP?

-Mello, puedo preguntarte algo? –Me dijo Matt ahora mas serio.. lo cual era raro, por lo mismo me dio un poco de miedo….

-Que quieres? –Pregunte yo algo asustado.

-Po.. porque nos es…tán observando todos? – Me dijo con un poco de miedo Matt

Y si tenía razón, había niños y niñas de todas la edades y todos nos oian susurros, algunos decían cosas como: _Quien es ese de cabello largo? Será niño o será niña..?! será nuevo? Y esta con ese chico friki y raro que nunca suelta su consola de videojuego… _

Pues claro… como no iban a decir cosas de mi? Por qué por un momento sentí que sería aceptado? No lo sé, siempre es así… No entiendo porque creí que sería aceptado por solo una vez… Que tonto fui no?

-Ah… ehmmm no les des importancia! Asi son con los nuevos, pero ya se acostumbraran a ti! Yo llegue hace 3 meses… me pasaba lo mismo que ati.. a decir verdad.. ahora eres mi único amigo, Mello… -No sé por que.., pero sentí triste al escuchar eso de Matt, yo? Su único amigo? Nunca me lo imagine… al parecer el era como yo.

Pero no podía evitar sentirme furioso! También decían cosas de Matt! Por qué de el? El no les hiso nada y yo tampoco! No pude contener mi ira y termine gritándoles.

-QUE RAYOS LES PASA? NO PUEDEN DEJAR A MATT Y A MI EN PAZ POR 1 MINUTO? NO TENEMOS NADA DE RARO! SOMOS COMO CUALQUIER OTRO! QUE LES PASA? POR QUE TANTO ESCANDALO?! QUE USTEDES NUNCA JAMAS FUERON NUEV…- Matt.. el me.. detuvo.. también me esta mirando con una cara de… tristeza?

-Basta… Mello.. no te enojes.. son así con todos.. ya veras que pronto dejaran de hablar.. Ahora vamos por nuestra comida YAY! – QUE RAYOS LE PASA A ESTE IDIOTA?! Después de lo que paso y ya vuelve a estar feliz? No lo entiendo!

- HMM ESTA BIEN!- Fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

Fuimos y tomamos una charola, la cocinera nos sirvió nuestra comida pero… algo andaba mal para mi… NO HABÍA CHOCOLATE!

-NO TIENEN CHOCOLATE?! –Fue lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente.-

-Mira pequeño…. Queda un poco.. y si te diera a ti le tendría que dar también a este chico que viene contigo…- Me dijo la cocinera amablemente…. Huh… creo que tendré que hacer "eso" para convencerla… si es por chocolate.. Lo haré!

- E- esta segura…..? a el no le i-importa o si…? –Puf…. Que pena me da hacer esto.. parezco niña y además idiota.. de seguro Matt se va a burlar de mi…-

-Huh… puedo dártelo si a Matt no le importa…- Me dijo la cocinera conmovida con mi "maravillosa pero estúpida forma de actuar…"

-No, claro que no me importa! – Dijo Matt.

-Bien… entonces aquí tienes pequeño…. –SI! Genial! Lo logré! , mañana al ir de comprar acompañado de "alguien" que ni siquiera sé quien es comprare 20 cajas de chocolate! Ahora a soportar las estúpidas bromas de Matt…

Una vez que llegamos a una mesa que estaba vacía y nos sentamos, antes de que ambos empezáramos a comer, tenía que ser.. Matt fue el primero en decir algo.. y claro que ya sabía lo que diría…

-AHH PERO QUE LINDO TE VISTE DICIENDO ESO…! No había visto ese lado tuyo! Parecías una linda niñita! – Claro.. ya me suponía que sería algo así…

-ESO ERA SOLO PORQUE QUERIA CHOCOLATE! Y HAY ALGO LLAMADO "ACTUACIÓN" SABIAS?- Le conteste a Matt.

-Tranquilo Mello… ya lo sabía.. pero realmente parecías una linda niñita! – Dijo Matt ya empezando a comer su comida.

-Hm… puedo hacer CUALQUIER cosa por chocolate! Pero admito que me sentí idiota haciendo eso. – Le respondí, aunque ya sabía más o menos como respondería..

-AHH…. Pero que malo es Mello! Dijiste una mala palabra! "_**Melly"**_ dijo idiota! Que grosero eres _**"Melly…"**_ .- Claroo…. Ya esta con su estúpido Melly de nuevo! Admito que si prefiero que me digan Mello que Mihael pero "Melly"? ESO CLARO QUE NO LO SOPORTO!

-Ya cállate, pareces un idiota haciendo todo ese drama…. Todos te están mirando raro… - A Matt no parece importarle mucho que lo estén mirando raro… parece que será un buen amigo… pero a la vez un poco idiota.

-AHHH! _**"Melly" **_me dijo idiota! Que malo eres…. – Aghhh retiro lo dicho! Ya me enoje!

- NUNCA JAMAS EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR _**"Melly" **_O TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA! .- Le dije, ya desesperado.

-Bieeen! Está bien no me golpees! Bueno Mello… cambiando de tema.. – Pff por fin…

-Roger me llamó diciéndome que maña podríamos ir tu y yo a comprar algo de ropa para ti…y de paso unos cuantos videojuegos para mí! Nos llevará una de las maestras llamada Ailyn. Nos dejará ahí y nos recojera en 1 hora en el lugar que nos dejo, que te parece? –Matt y sus videojuegos… pensándolo bien se parece a mí con los chocolates…

-Pues.. me parece bien. Así podre comprar más chocolates! – Le dije yo a Matt.

Terminamos nuestra comida y ya eran las 8:00 p.m sonó una horrible campana, indicando que ya todos se fueran a sus habitaciones.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones.- Me dijo Matt.

-Si creo que tienes razón..-Fue lo único que le dije.

Ambos regresamos a nuestra habitación. Algo que no me había fijado es que las paredes están pintadas con un color azul cielo bastante bajito, que apenas y se nota.

-Bieen… y quieres hacer algo antes de dormir? – Me preguntó Matt, aunque si quería estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer cualquier cosa .

-Tal vez mañana Matt, ahora estoy demasiado cansado, tuve un día demasiado agitado… Lo único que tengo ganas de hacer ahora es bañarme y dormir… aunque hay un pequeño problema… no tengo ropa más que esta..

Yo vestía con una camiseta negra con casi nada de manga y unos pantalones negros.

-Bien… entonces esperaré hasta mañana.. y te puedes bañar y te presto un poco de mi ropa hasta mañana que compres más ropa… -Me dijo Matt, wow.. Matt es bastante amable conmigo? No entiendo cómo es que soy su único amigo…

-Está bien, entonces te la regreso mañana… - Le dije a Matt.

-Bien entonces aquí tienes! – Me dijo sonriéndome mientras sacaba una camiseta roja y unos pantalones de pijama azules, bastante holgados por cierto.

-Bien entonces me iré a bañar.- Le dije a Matt

-Okay! Yo estaré aquí jugando con mi PSP mientras sales..- Me dijo Matt mientras yo abría la puerta del baño.

El baño no era ni amplio ni pequeño. Tenía un lavamos, una regadera un poco estrecha y pues claro, un baño. Arriba del lavamanos había unas toallas en un estante y abajo del lavamanos había un pequeño mueble para… emm? La verdad no se supongo que para guardar cosas.

Después de bañarme me sentía mucho mejor doble la ropa algo sucia que traía antes y me puse la que me dio Matt, me quedaba algo grande pero para dormir estaba bien.

Salí del baño y Matt me dijo:

-Ya saliste? Que rápido! No quieres venir a ver como juego con mi PSP mientras te da sueño?- Me preguntó Matt haciendo por un lado unas cuantas cosas que había en su cama que era la litera de arriba.

-Bien pero solo durante poco tiempo, estoy demasiado cansado!- Le dije mientras me dirigía a su cama.

Matt me enseño como juagaba, pero el sueño me empezó a ganar y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

***Matt Povs***

-Mira Mello! Ya pase al siguiente niv..- Oh… Parece que Mello se quedo dormido… bien, supongo que tendré que dormir en su cama por esta noche… Fui bajando las escaleras que tenía la litera y yo también me quite mis lentes que parecían googles y los deje en la mesita de noche…. Mire por última vez a Mello antes de apagar la luz y disponerme a dormir. Parecía una niñita de 5 años dormida… bien ahora si apagué la luz y empecé a tratar de dormirme.

-Buenas noches Mello, que descanses, gracias… por… ser… mi… amigo… -Fue lo último que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormido.

***Mello Povs***

Estaba ya casi profundamente dormido hasta que escuché a Matt decir esa última frase antes de que empezara a roncar. Y aunque Matt era algo empalagoso, por primera y espero que ultima vez le conteste diciendo:

-No… gracias a ti por acompañarme durante mi primer dia… Matt.- Para mi suerte, Matt no escucho eso ya que estaba roncando fuertemente si no, seguro yo me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

Me quede dormido fácilmente, pues fue un día demasiado agitado para mi….

Sin saber como ni cuando, la luz del sol me despertó. Miré un despertador que tenía Matt en su cama de arriba, las 8:30 he? Un momento… la cama de Matt? Como rayos termine aquí?! Supongo que me quede dormido mientras Matt juagaba con su PSP… un momento… donde rayos est..- antes de que pudiera terminar de pensar, Matt salía del baño vestido con ropa nueva, al parecer despertó antes que yo y se baño primero.

-Buenos días Mello! Ya despertaste? Yo desperté apenas hace como media hora…- Me dijo Matt.

-Nooooo… todavía sigo dormido.. por eso tengo los ojos abiertos…-Le dije con sarcasmo que el notó.

-Bien… el desayuno es a las 9:00 a.m… llevé tu blusa y tu pantalón a la lavandería… puedes quedarte con mi blusa esa roja, solo ponte tu pantalón negro para que no parezca que vas en pijama…

-Bien, supongo que está bien… Iré a bañarme antes de ir a desayunar.- Le dije a Matt bajando de la litera mientras él me daba mi pantalón negro que estaba usando ayer.

Me duche y una vez más fuimos al comedor para tomar nuestro desayuno. Llegamos y ahora la cocinera me tenía una bendita sorpresa… algo de lo que me enamore… el chocolate!

-Aquí tienes pequeño, es un regalo… espero te guste! – Me dijo amablemente la cocinera que traía una placa con el nombre de Rebeca, que al parecer ese era su nombre.

-Muchas gracias! .- Le dije sonriendo mientras me iba contento con Matt y mi nuevo chocolate.

Ambos nos sentamos en la misma mesa de el día anterior y comenzamos a comer y a hablar. Hasta que sonó otra vez la horrible y molestosa campana. Pero esta vez después del tercer campanazo, por los altavoces que había en la pared dieron un anunció el cual según Roger, era de suma importancia.

_Niños, Niñas y jóvenes. L quiere tener una video llamada con ustedes. Es hoy a las 11:00 a.m y quiere que todos vallan. Dice que ahí anunciara quien es el nuevo alumno que esta en primer lugar para llegar a ser su sucesor._

-Matt, quien rayos es L del que todos hablan y susurran? – Le pregunté curiosos a Matt.

-Es un famoso detective, el mejor del mundo más bien. Creo que olvidaron decirte una cosa acerca de Wammy´s House: Aparte de ser un orfanato que cuida a niños y adolecentes, también es para decidir quién será el nuevo sucesor de L cuando este ya no pueda dar sus funciones.- Me dijo Matt, más serio que de costumbre.

-Nadie me dijo nada de eso! Aunque a decir verdad no me gustaría ser yo, esa clase de cosas no son de mi gusto! – Bufé algo molesto.

-Tienes razón a decir verdad, antes cuando yo llegue L anuncio que yo quedaba en primera posición, así que ahora seguramente quede en segunda posición! Bah, qué más da, para mi mejor! Así puedo concentrarme más en mis amados juegos de videos! –Me dijo Matt, que la verdad, parecía contento…

El tiempo se pasa rápido con Matt, nos la pasamos hablando en nuestra habitación, y después vimos un rato la TV aunque no había muchos canales interesantes. Hasta que de repente sonó un altavoz del que no me había dado cuenta, que estaba en la pared del cuarto.

_Niños y jóvenes, la hora para la video llamada que L tiene para ustedes llegó por favor todos preséntense en la sala de ceremonias. _

Fue lo que dijo Roger, que era el que dio el anuncio por el altavoz. Yo por mi parte la verdad no tenía ganas de ir… De todas formas estaba seguro de que yo no quedaría en primer puesto… Pero luego comencé a pensar…. : Roger dijo esto justo el segundo día de que yo hice el examen de ingreso..? Matt es el único de mi clase que tiene casi mi edad.. eso significa que… IMPOSIBLE! Me dije para mí mismo.

No me quedó más alternativa que ir con Matt a la sala de ceremonias. Donde había una pantalla como de cine gigante y había una gran L en ella. Hasta que todos llegaron y fue cuando " L" empezó a hablar.

_Niños y niñas de Wammy´s House, tengo este mensaje para ustedes para decirles que hay alguien que tomo el puesto número 1 para ser mi sucesor, poniendo en segundo puesto a Matt, aunque ustedes no me puedan ver a mi, yo si puedo verlos a ustedes así que por favor levante la mano __**Mihael Keehl.**_

NO! IMPOSIBLE! No quiero levantar la mano.. no… Ahh.. Rayos! Todos están empezando a voltear hacia donde yo estoy! Supongo que no tengo alternativa que levantar la mano!

-Mello, eres tú, anda levanta la mano!- Me dijo Matt.

La levante tímidamente y L siguió su mensaje.

_Bien, tu eres Mihael no? _

-S…Sí.. L. Pero preferiría que me llamaras Mello, por favor? –Le dije tímidamente a L.

Me sentía observado por todo el mundo! Admito que estaba un poco nervioso… es más! Más bien MUY nervioso!

_Bien, entonces Mello, por ahora tu serás el que me reemplace cuando yo ya no pueda dar mis funciones. Nos vemos pronto niños._

A la pantalla gigante se le quito la letra L y todos empezaron a susurrar de nuevo, lo cual no se sentía nada bonito…Pero para mi sorpresa todos… Aplaudieron…?

Matt solo me miraba con alegría

-Wahhh… Mello! Felicidades! – Me dijo Matt.

-Matt… tu solo dices eso por que tu no querías el puesto… te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta…- Le dije a Matt quien puso una cara de ¿Enserio lo notaste? Ups… jejejeje…. Típico de Matt…

El día de nuevo pasó rápidamente, como alrededor de las 4:00 p.m Aylin nos dejo en un supermercado, Matt con su dinero mensual más el que tenía ahorrado, se compro 2 videojuegos nuevos. Mientras que yo me compre las… 15 prendas de ropa? La mayoría eran blusas negras sin manga y pantalones negros, y un chaleco de cuero ( bastante grande) también. Con lo que me sobró me alcanzo para comprar 10 cajas con 20 barras de chocolate cada una.

-Mello! Wow, todos esos chocolates? Te van a durar toda la vida!- Me dijo asombrado Matt.

-Qué más da, tu llevas 1 video juegos para tu PSP y 1 para tu DS y nada de ropa…- Le dije reclamándole.

-Ajajajaja….. tienes razón…. –Me dijo Matt riéndose.

Pagamos y Aylin nos recogió a la hora que acordamos, para cuando llegamos a Wammy´s house de nuevo eran las 6:00 p.m.

Matt se la paso jugando sus nuevos videojuegos y yo viendo un poco la TV mientras llegaba la hora de la cena. La cual llego más rápido delo que me esperaba… o es que el tiempo se fue rápido?

-Matt… Matt… Matt! Maaaatt! ESTUPIDO MAAAATT! CONTESTAME! – Le dije a Matt molesto, que todavía estaba jugando con sus juegos de video nuevos.

-AHH que pasoo? Que pasoo? Que hora es?-Me pregunto Matt algo confundido.

-Idiota! Te perdiste en tu estúpido videojuego… Ya es la hora de cenar… Mejor hay que ir al comedor antes de que ya no alcancemos nada de cena. Tome dos chocolates de una caja y lleve a Matt casi arrastrándolo hacia el comedor. Hasta que Matt reacciono.

-Heyyy no le digas estúpido a mi nuevo amor…. Dijo Matt acariciando a su PSP.

-Bien! Pero apresúrate! Solo queda media hora para que la hora de cenar acabe!- Le reclame a Matt.

-Bieeen… ya voy.- Me dijo Matt guardando POR FIN su PSP en su bolsillo.

Todo normal, hablamos, cenamos, yo comía chocolate, Matt hablaba como loco, hasta que sonó otra vez esa maldita campana ruidosa!

-AGHH! COMO ODIO A ESA MALDITA CAMPANAA!- Le dije a Matt que creo que ni me escucho por jugar con su PSP.

Volvimos a nuestra habitación y por fin Matt dejo de jugar. Vimos una película y para cuando acabo ya eran las 10:00 p.m

-Wowww… La película fue genial… que?! Ya son las 10:00 p.m!? Mello, tenemos que dormirnos cuanto antes…aquí nos hacen levantarnos de 8:00 a 8:30! – Me dijo Matt.

-Bien, entonces hay que dormir.- Le dije a Matt ya con algo de sueño.-

Matt apagó el televisor y ahora si cada quien durmió en su cama: Matt en la cama de arriba y yo en la cama que estaba de la parte de abajo.

-Buenas… Zzzzz… Noches…. Zzzz…. Mello….. Zzzzz…- Me dijo Matt ya casi soñando.

-B.. buenas… noches. Le dije a Matt, que creo que este ni siquiera escucho.

_***Continuara***_

* * *

**y… Les gusto o no? Que les pareció? Les gusto? Si? No? Díganmeee! **

**PD: en el próximo capítulo detallare lo de la decisión de Mello de si ser L o no… estará súper corto el capitulo pero no se preocupen.. como mañana es sábado podré subir el que será corto que lo más probable es que se llame: ¿Yo? Sucesor de L?  
o algo así! X) y el siguiente de ese… Les juro que lo subiré el mismo día, y el capitulo que sigue después de tercero ( que será el corto) se llamara: Años después de… y les dejo un pequeñín adelanto… tratará sobre unos… Hmm… 3 años más o menos después de el capitulo 3… Y Near si no sale en el capítulo 4 ( que es lo más probable) saldrá en el capítulo 5. Ahora si… Se los juro! Nos vemos en el próximo cap… **


	3. ¿Yo de verdad? ¿L?

Nya….! No saben la felicidad que me han dado los 3 santos reviews! Ya sé... son pocos.. pero eso me anime a seguir escribiendo! Hice 2 capítulos en un día y como este cap será algo corto… pues este mismo día haré el que sigue! Por cierto.. si lo sé.. Mello era tan lindo y tierno de pequeño no? No era tan enojón… y disfruto mucho poniéndole esa personalidad de pequeño!

* * *

**Porque te conocí **

_**¿Yo de verdad? ¿L?**_

_Matt apagó el televisor y ahora si cada quien durmió en su cama: Matt en la cama de arriba y yo en la cama que estaba de la parte de abajo._

_-Buenas… Zzzzz… Noches…. Zzzz…. Mello….. Zzzzz…- Me dijo Matt ya casi soñando._

_-B.. buenas… noches. Le dije a Matt, que creo que este ni siquiera escucho._

***Mello Povs***

Hm… que hora será….? Pensé mientras miraba el reloj 8:30 a.m de nuevo. Vaya parece que siempre me levanto a la misma hora… supongo que Matt ya se levanto… Me senté sobre la cama y luego me pare al borde de la cama y me sostuve del pequeño barandal que tenia la litera y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Matt… roncando…? Hmm supongo que es porque ayer nos desvelamos ( aunque ni era tan tarde ) viendo la película...

Como Matt no despertaba, decidí mejor ir al baño a bañarme. Tome unos pantalones y una blusa de las que compré ayer y me metí al baño a ducharme.

Una vez que ya salí del baño Matt aún no despertaba… Pero vaya que este idiota tiene el sueño pesado, supongo que lo tendré que despertar si no nos queremos perder el desayuno…

-Matt.. despierta….Matt… tu **PSP **se va a caer...- Le dije esperando que cuando oyera PSP se despertar…-

-QUE? DONDE, CUANDO?! DONDE ESTA MI AMOR?! ESTA BIEN?! NO SE CAYÓ?! –Me dijo Matt de forma muy irritante y escandalosa…

-Pfff… eso era solo para que despertaras! Rápido báñate y cámbiate para ir a desayunar… ya faltan 10 minutos para que suene esa maldita campana ruidosa…-Dije yo un poco molesto.

- No me digas esas cosas tan feas! De verdad creí que se iba a caer… casi me da un infarto! –Me dijo Matt "preocupado"

-No seas idiota y ve a cambiarte Matt.- Le dije a Matt algo molesto mientras el bajaba las escaleras de la litera.

-Biiiieeeen….Oye… Mello… ya lo pensaste por la noche? Serás el sucesor de L o no? – Me dijo Matt.

-La verdad no tengo idea… Mejor hay que hablar de eso en el comedor… -Le dije a Matt mientras tomaba ropa y se metía al baño.

-Okay! – Me dijo Matt gritándome desde el baño.

Matt salió y nos dirigimos al comedor, pero antes de que llegáramos surgió de nuevo la conversación acerca de que yo quede en primera posición para ser el sucesor de L.

***Matt Povs***

-Y… Mello, ahora si me vas a decir? Vas a aceptar o no ser el sucesor de L? –Le pregunté a Mello con curiosidad.

-La verdad no lo sé Matt… La verdad el día de ayer definitivamente no quería pero ahora que lo pienso… Tal vez acepte.-Me dijo Mello creo que un poco dudoso.

Llegamos al comedor y la cocinera al igual que siempre, amablemente nos dio nuestro desayuno y fuimos a una mesa vacía a seguir hablando del tema, o eso es lo que creo.

Mello parecía más callado y calmado que de costumbre, lo cual me pareció muy extraño, claro pero aún así no dejaba de comer barras de chocolate.

-Es decir, si acepto es obvio que nunca llegaré a ser como L, además también tendría personas en mi contra y además es arriesgado, incluso podría llegar a perder la vida… Pero dejando a un lado eso, sería interesante y admito que si me gustan ese tipo de cosas.- Me dijo Mello más serio que de costumbre.

Rayos, esto se está poniendo incomodo, y todo porque Mello se puso serio… Tendré que decir algo para aligerar un poco el ambiente…

-Woww Mello, quien diría que tu pudieras hablar tan serio… A decir verdad, pareces hasta otra persona! –Sabía que me esperaba un regaño de parte de Mello pero ese es el Mello que me agrada.

-CALLATE IDIOTA PUES CLARO QUE PUEDO HABLAR SERIAMENTE! QUIEN CREES QUE SOY?! –Me dijo Mello, al parecer ya volvió a ser el Mello que yo conozco, y la verdad, lo prefiero así.

-Jajajajajajaja! –No sé porque pero después de que Mello me dijera eso me empecé a reír como un psicópata pero ya sabía que Mello me iba a regañar más fuerte.

-¿¡DE QUE RAYOS TE RIES IDIOTA?! ACASO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA TU MALDITO PSP?! –Me dijo Mello, aún más molesto.

-Nooo todo menos mi tesoro! –Le dije mientras tomaba rápidamente mi PSP y empezaba a correr por la mesa donde estábamos comiendo, a lo que claro, Mello me persiguió.

Duramos así un buen rato hasta que me fui corriendo directamente a nuestra habitación y aunque Mello casi me mata, por suerte antes de que eso pasara inesperadamente alguien llamo a la puerta y detuvimos nuestra "pelea"

***Mello Povs***

Suerte que alguien tocó la puerta porque si no estoy casi seguro de que terminaría matando a Matt.

-Ya voy! –Dijo Matt mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la persona que estaba tras la puerta era Roger.

-Mihael, ¿me podrías acompañar a la oficina un momento por favor? –Me dijo Roger.

-Para qué? Esta vez no hice nada malo! –Le dije, aunque la verdad, ya sabía para que me quería realmente.

-No, no hiciste nada malo, no te preocupes, es sobre el asunto de ayer. –Claro… Sabía perfectamente a que se refería con _el asunto de ayer_

-Está bien… Pero por favor me podría acompañar Matt? –Le pregunté a Roger esperando a que dijera que sí, ya que aunque Matt es molesto, quitaría un poco la tensión en este tipo de asuntos, además, no quería ir solo.

-Bien, por mi no hay problema.-Para mi suerte eso fue lo que dijo Roger.

Matt solo asintió y fuimos caminando tras de Roger a su oficina.

Llegamos y había 2 sillas enfrente de su escritorio, yo me senté en una y Matt en la otra.

-Bien Miha….-Antes de que Roger terminará de decir eso lo interrumpí diciéndole:

-Roger, me podría decir Mello en vez de decirme Mihael?-Le pregunté a Roger

-Claro… bien ahora sí, Mello, quería preguntarte si ya tomaste una decisión de lo que L te dijo ayer…-Me dijo Roger, pero yo estaba un poco molesto, porque nadie me había dicho nada de L y de sus sucesores y eso?

***Matt Povs***

-Pero por qué nadie me había dicho nada acerca de eso?! –Le dijo Mello alterado a Roger, ahora que lo pienso… creo que hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera dicho a Mello desde un principio quien era L y acerca de sus sucesores, creo que si le hubiera dicho no se hubiera enojado tanto.

-Tenía planeado decírtelo ese mismo día pero en la mañana inesperadamente nos llamó L dándonos la noticia de que quería comunicarse con ustedes y no tuve la oportunidad de decirte antes lo siento Mello. –Le dijo Roger a Mello que parecía ya más calmado.

-Bien… pero acerca de que Matt ahora está en segunda posición y yo en primera…-Dijo Mello sin saber que decir después.

-Mira te lo explicaré con más calma, en realidad Wammy´s House es un orfanato para niños superdotados, cuando te conocí, había algo en ti que me hiso creer que serías inteligente, y creo que estaba en lo correcto, antes de que tu llegaras Matt que había llegado hace apenas 3 meses, estaba en primera posición y una niña llamada Linda era la segunda sucesora, que también está en tu clase, solo que ella al igual que Matt tiene 9 años. Así que las posiciones se recorren dejándoles así: Tu como el primer sucesor si es que nadie más aparece, Matt como segundo sucesor, y Linda como tercera sucesora, ya te quedo un poco más claro, Mello? –Le preguntó Roger a Mello.

-Si… creo que casi todo… Solo una cosa, es cierto que L es el mejor detective del mundo? –Le preguntó Mello a Roger.

-Si así es, la verdad si lo es, es el detective que más que ha resuelto los crímenes más difíciles y nadie nunca lo ha visto más que Watari, el fundador de Wammy´s House que se convirtió en su mayordomo, además de L no se sabe su nombre.-Le dijo Roger a Mello.

-*Cof* olvidaste decir que es adicto al azúcar *cof* *cof* -Fue lo único que se ocurrió decir en ese momento.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón Matt, pero eso es porque tiene un alto metabolismo, así que para el eso es normal.-Me respondió Roger.

-Entonces Mello, que dices? Aceptas ser el sucesor de L si nadie más obtiene un puntaje más alto que tú? –Preguntó Roger.

Mello pareció estar pensando seriamente, es más, cuando se lo proponía de verdad podía llegar a ser muy inteligente, él fue el que no sé como descubrió que yo fui el que se comió uno de sus chocolates… ¡Y casi me mata por eso!

***Mello Povs***

-Acepto.- Le dije a Roger, pero un lado de mi estaba bastante feliz!

-Bien, ahora que ya todo está resulto, pueden irse.-Nos dijo Roger mientras nos levantábamos de nuestras sillas y nos íbamos.

El día paso rápidamente, aunque fue algo incomodo, ya que Matt y yo no hablábamos como de costumbre, y todo por el asunto de L… Si no fuera por este pequeño inconveniente hubiera estado más feliz… Aunque después de un rato a Matt se le pasó y volvió a ser el molesto Matt…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Me odian? Algo? Me dejan un review?.. Bueno dejando ese tema a un lado… Tomé la maravillosa decisión (para mí, ojala que para ustedes igual) de poner a Near ya en el capítulo que sigue o cuando mucho 2 caps pero adivinen que! Pondré a Near de 7 años! Qué lindo se verá Near de 7 añitos noo? :D y pues Mello recuerden que en mi historia en 2 semanas o algo así cumple años! ( Claro, de verdad los cumple el 13 de diciembre, como olvidarlo! Pero en mi historia en 2 semanas ya será diciembre 13 xD )

PD: creo que las edades no concuerdan a como son "originalmente" pero en lo personal estas edades que les voy a poner me gustan más! Y otra cosa que casi olvido… Decidí que Near entrara de pequeño, así que Mello será más bueno con él al principio y como no voy a querer que Mello sea un poquitito más cariñoso con Near? (Tampoco tan empalagoso como Matt, xD) además después de ver un video en you tube, me broto una lluvia de ideas! Pero de Near y de Mello de más pequeños… Aparte no soy tan buena que digamos con los Povs y con los personajes de pequeños es más fácil porque los puedes adaptar a como tu creías que eran antes! Así que por lo menos ya les di un pequeño adelanto, que ojala sea de su agrado! Bueno ya no les quito más tiempo… Nos vemos!


	4. Primer día de clases,cumpleaños y más

**Jejejeje… pues bueno… aquí estoy! Miré un video en YouTube que era un AMV de MelloxNear y me llego una divina lluvia de ideas! Ahora tengo 100 ideas! Ojalá les guste este capítulo y tengo un pequeño adelanto y una noticia que pondré al final! **_**Por cierto en este capítulo ya sale Near! :D **_**y ya no hare Povs porque creo que no es lo mío… Estos capítulos de seguro van a tener occ de parte de Near y tal vez de Mello… o tal vez no, depende de cómo lo vean ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: **Por más que quisiera Death Note no es mío, si no L no hubiera muerto se hubiera ido con Light, Mello y Matt no hubieran muerto y Near estaría casado con Mello… Así que no… no es mío… Por cierto, tampoco me pertenece la película de mente siniestra, más adelante verán por que!

* * *

**Porque te conocí**

_**Primer día de clases, cumpleaños y nuevos conocidos.**_

_-Acepto.- Le dije a Roger, pero un lado de mi estaba bastante feliz!_

_-Bien, ahora que ya todo está resulto, pueden irse.-Nos dijo Roger mientras nos levantábamos de nuestras sillas y nos íbamos._

-Mello… Mello… Despierta… Tenemos que ir a la escuela..- Dijo Matt moviendo a su amigo un poco en la cama mientras dormía.

-Hmm 5 minutos más! –Le contestó Mello a Matt mientras se tapaba con la sabana.

-Mello, llegaremos tarde, anda! –Dijo Matt mientras trataba de quitarle la sabana a Mello.

-Bien ya voy ya voy! –Dijo Mello sentándose en la cama y tallándose un poco los ojos.

Mello por la noche no había dormido bien, aunque no sabía si era de emoción, porque aunque no lo demostrara estaba feliz de ser el más próximo sucesor de ser L. Aunque de poca gana, se levantó y tomó ropa de su closet, como estaba haciendo un poco de frio, tomó una camiseta de manga larga color negro y un poco holgado y un pantalón de el mismo color también un poco holgado.

Mello se fue a cambiar y salió rápidamente del baño ya vestido, ambos se fueron caminando hacia donde estaba su salón de clases, el 6 "B" y en cuanto entraron por la puerta, todos se quedaron callados y se quedaron mirando a los 2, o más bien a Mello.

_-El es el nuevo sucesor de L?_

_-Se ve pequeño… de unos 6 años!_

_-Parece niña…_

_-Pero es tierno!_

Esos fueron los murmullos que el oído de Mello escucho, pero decidió ignorarlos y se sentó en un mesa-banco que está casi a la esquina, cerca de la ventana que estaba al lado del mesabanco de Matt, para sorpresa de sorpresa de ambos, en cuanto Matt y Mello se sentaron, todos empezaron a rodear el mesabanco de este, y al momento empezaron a hacerle preguntas, a lo que Mello claro, se asusto aun poco.

-_Es cierto que serás el nuevo sucesor de L?_

_-Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Cómo te llamas?_

Mello solo se les quedo mirando con cara de niño asustado, pero de todos modos les contesto:

-P…Pues tal vez creo que es posible… m.. me llamo Mello… T…Tengo 7, pero en 2 semanas cumplo emm 8…

-_Wow! Tan pequeño y ya está en 6to! Con razón es más posible sucesor para ser L!_

_-Genial!_

_-Te vez tierno! De verdad tienes 7!? Te vez más pequeño! _

Matt solo miraba, estaba feliz por su mejor amigo, pero a la vez sentía una leve punzada en el pecho… Aunque no era porque estuviera celoso ni porque le gustara Mello, si no porque simplemente tenía miedo de que Mello dejara de hablarle y ya no fueran amigos. Lo mejor que podía hacer para no pensar eso era decirse a sí mismo _"No, eso no va a pasar Mello seguirá siendo mi amigo, no tengo de que preocuparme"_

Por suerte Mello no era ese tipo de personas, y solo les contestó rápidamente y luego que se cansó de tantas preguntas les dijo:

-Oigan! Se pueden ir ya de una vez por todas! Yo estaba hablando con Matt! –Fue lo que dijo el pequeño rubio, a lo cual Matt lo cual hizo que a este se le notara un leve sonrojo penas visible.

Aunque el rubio mintió acerca de que estaba hablando con Matt, y aunque Matt lo sabía, se sorprendió escuchar eso de Mello, todos volvieron a sus asientos, pero no solo por lo que dijo Mello, si no porque la profesora entro al salón de clases.

-Bien, como todos saben tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros, su nombre es Mello.- Dijo la profesora haciéndole señas a Mello de que pasara enfrente, pero este no hizo caso y solo se quedo sentado, al final, la profesora dejó de insistirle y lo dejó que siguiera sentado.

-Bien empecemos la clase, abran su libro en la página 19…-Dijo la profesora mientras todos hacían lo que ella pedía.

La mañana se paso rápido y por fin era tiempo de el receso, que era de 10:45 a 11:20.

Matt y Mello, como siempre fueron a la barra donde la cocinera les dio su comida en una bandeja y se sentaron en la misma mesa que todos los días.

-Mello, y eso que no estás comiendo chocolate? –Le pregunto Matt a Mello mientras este buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Pues claro que si traigo Matt, aquí esta, lo tenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.-Le contestó Mello a Matt mientras abría la barra de chocolate y le daba un mordisco.

-Y? Qué tal te va en el primer día? –Le pregunto Matt a Mello mientras empezaba a comer la comida.

-Ni bien ni mal, tampoco soy de los que se entusiasma diciendo cosas como _"Si que bien amo la escuela y los libros!" _–Dijo Mello haciendo una voz un poco graciosa, o más bien, parecida a la de una niña, lo cual le causo gracia a Matt que no pudo soportar no reírse.

-DE QUE RAYOS TE RIES?! –Le dijo Mello a Matt quien aún reía un poco.

-Ajaja… No de nada Mello.-Le contesto este ya calmándose un poco.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que sonó la campana y tuvieron que regresar a su salón de clases, el resto del día se pasó bastante rápido, para cuando todos acordaron ya era hora de salir, todos se fueron a jugar al patio y algunos ya a sus habitaciones a empezar a hacer la poca tarea que les habían dejado, en cuanto a Mello y Matt, ellos prefirieron irse a su habitación.

-Hmm… que hacemos? –Preguntó Matt dejando su mochila tirada y estirándose.

-No lo sé, aún falta para la hora de comer, por qué no vemos una película? Tienes un DVD portátil no? –Dijo Mello dejando también su mochila y sacando otra barra de chocolate de una de sus miles de cajas.

-Si! Es cierto, lo tengo! Pero qué película veríamos? –Dijo Matt mientras revisaba sus películas.

-¿Cuáles tienes? –Pregunto Mello haciendo una mueca mientras veía las estúpidas películas que tenia Matt.- Romeo y Julieta? Qué rayos de películas tienes Matt?! –Dijo Mello mientras miraba a Matt.

-Noooo… esa película.. emm… me la prestó Linda! –Dijo Matt haciendo la mentira demasiado obvia.

-Está claro de que es una mentira, Matt, ahora que vamos a ver?! –Dijo Mello casi gritando como si el mundo se hubiese acabado.

-Tranquilo…. Tengo una que se llama "Mente siniestra" es de terror, si me prometes que no te asustarás la pondré… Después de todo todavía eres un bebé…-Dijo Matt mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a Mello.

-No tengo 5 años, Matt. Además solo soy casi 2 años menor que tú! Recuerda que en una semana cumplo 8! –Dijo Mello tratando de defenderse.

-Y yo en 2 meses después de ti, cumplo 10, mi querido y pequeño Mello… -Dijo Matt "en broma". ( N/A: Aunque de verdad si cumple años en 2 meses después, Mello cumple el 13 de diciembre y Matt el 1 de febrero, no se vallan a confundir! :D )

-Bueno! Vas a ponerla película de una buena vez?! –Dijo Mello un poco alterado.

-Claro… ya voy.- Dijo Matt mientras metía la película en el DVD portátil.

Una vez empezó la película se pusieron boca abajo y se cubrieron la cabeza con la sabana, menos la cara claro. Después de bastantes gritos del miedo, por fin acabo la película, justo cuando tocaron la campana que indicaba la hora de comer.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor y una vez más tomaron su charlo, les dieron su comida, comieron y volvieron a su habitación.

-Mello, tenemos que hacer la tarea…-Dijo Matt aburrido.

-Tienes razón, supongo…-Dijo Mello sacando sus cuadernos y su lapicera de su mochila.

-Ahhh que flojeraa! Pero si no la hacemos nos castigaraaan! –Dijo Matt enfadado, sacando el también sus cosas de su mochila.

-Tú crees que me da gusto hacer la tarea? Solo la hago porque no tengo opción! –Dijo Mello.

Ambos acabaron la tarea increíblemente rápido, pues claro cómo no? Después de todo eran los 2 primeros en la línea de sucesión, así que les quedo toda la tarde libre, Matt se la paso jugando videojuegos y Mello comiendo chocolate y viendo la TV.

Así estuvieron un buen rato de la tarde y para cuando volvieron a acordar, era la hora de la cena.

Una vez que terminaron su cena, volvieron a su habitación un poco cansados, y ambos se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra del piso mientras veían la Tv.

***Dos semanas después* (13 de diciembre, por la mañana*)**

-Mello despiertaa! Es tu cumpleaños! Despiertaa! –Se oían los gritos de un pelirrojo a kilómetros de distancia, y eran las 7:30 a.m! quien rayos se levantaba a esa hora? Al parecer, Matt.

-Callate… quiero dormir más tiempo! –Decía Mello fastidiado cubriéndose la cara con las sabanas.

-Peroo es tu cumpleaños! –Le decía Matt agitándolo.

-Y eso qué?! –Le dijo Mello dándole manotazos a Matt, pero este era más terco que una mula y al final Mello termino accediendo a levantarse.

-Bien, si me levanto me dejaras en paz!? –Le dijo Mello aun cansado.

-Siii! –Dijo Matt insistiéndole como un niño pequeño.

Mello por fin se levanto y Matt fue corriendo a buscar algoal closet, era… un… regalo…? Era una caja mediana color dorada y tenía un listón rojo y una tarjetita que decía:

_Feliz cumpleaños Mello!_

_-Matt._

-¿Qué es eso…? –Le pregunto el rubio a Matt.

-Nada en especial… PUES CLARO QUE TU REGALO! –Dijo Matt dándoselo a Mello.

Mello quito la cinta con cuidado de no romper la caja y para su más grande sorpresa lo que había ahí adentro era lo mejor que le podían regalar… CHOCOLATE! Había de todo tipo, amargo, de café, con leche, y uno que llamó la atención de Mello, un chocolate blanco que tenía la forma como de un dado y en la parte de arriba tenía una N mayúscula.

-Y…? no vas a decirme siquiera gracias? –Dijo Matt mientras se hacia el "indignado"

-Hm… **sfhyb**_**g**_**dfu **_**r **_**dfg **_**a **_**dffhe **_**s**_**fjgj**_****__**i**__** a**__**s..**_-Dijo Mello con una voz que nadie entendería.

-Mello, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dijiste.-Dijo Matt. –Pero eso no importa rápido cámbiate!-Le dijo Matt a Mello.

Lo que Mello no sabía es que Matt se había pasado toda la noche diciéndole a todo el orfanato que en el comedor se reunieran en la mañana para felicitar a Mello, claro no era una fiesta sorpresa ni nada lujoso, era solo un pequeño detalle.

Mello se terminó de cambiar y de bañarse, y Matt ya estaba listo desde hace rato, así que fueron encaminándose hacia el comedor, y cuando llegaron…

-SORPRESA! –Dijeron todos los presentes, mientras después empezaban a cantar _"Happy Birthday" _

Mello solo se quedo ahí, parado y sorprendido y algo que Matt no había planeado es que la cocinera le hiso un pequeño pastel de chocolate, nada grande, un mini pastelito para una persona.

Mello y Matt se sentaron en la misma mesa que se sentaban siempre, todos los demás niños y niñas del orfanato lo felicitaban, y uno que otro le daba pequeños detalles como una barra de chocolate o cosas así, y aunque no lo admitiera… Se había puesto feliz por lo que Matt había hecho por el… Al final de cuentas pasó un gran y día y llego tan cansado a su habitación que solo llego, se puso su pijama y durmió. Pero claro, Matt todavía estaba jugando cuando Mello se durmió y cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no seguía despierto… Antes de apagar la luz e irse a dormir le dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Mello…-Le dijo Matt mientras le daba un tierno e inocente beso en la cabeza.

A cualquiera le iba a parecer "raro" que Matt hiciera algo así, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, además así era él.

***6 meses después***

Mello, después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado bastante bien a la vida en la Wammy´s House, así como también se había acostumbrado a Matt.

-Mello.-Dijo Matt mientras estaba en una de las computadoras que había en la biblioteca.

-Que quieres, Matt? –Dijo Mello también estando en una computadora que estaba a un lado.

-Sabes que es el yaoi? –Dijo Matt sin ni una pizca de vergüenza.

-No… Por qué? – Dijo Mello todavía viendo a la computadora que tenia enfrente.

-Verás… Es cuando… agdsghasdaddafdyhu .-Mello, al escuchar a Matt balbuceando cosas raras, volteo a verlo.

Era Linda, al parecer ella ya sabía lo que era ese mentado "yaoi" que decía Matt.

-Esos temas están prohibidos! Y menos cuando el todavía no sabe de eso! Déjalo ser inocente por más tiempo, por dios Matt! –Le dijo Linda mientras le pegaba con un libro en la cabeza.

-P…Pero Mello es mi mejor amigo! Como no iba a decirle "esto" que acabo de descubrir!? –Le decía Matt a Linda.

Matt, ya había cumplido años, así que ahora tenía 10 y medio, y aún así a Linda le parecía que todavía era muy pequeño para saber de esas cosas. _( N/A: En mi historia Linda es mayor que Matt, pero como casi ni será importante, voy a dejar que ustedes le pongan la edad que quieran, xD)_

-Vámonos a nuestra habitación, Mello, así podremos "platicar" mejor…-Dijo Matt diciendo la palabra "platicar" con un poco de sarcasmo, lo cual Linda obviamente notó.

-Idiota! No le hagas nada raro a Mello! El aún es pequeño! –Le gritó Linda a Matt mientras los 2 se iban.

Cuando llegaron Matt fue el primero en decir algo, claro de "ese" tema que Mello no sabía… Y él se encargaría de que lo supiera…

-Mello, respecto a lo que te dije hace un rato en la biblioteca… No sabes que es yaoi o sí? –Le dijo Matt mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No… La verdad es que no, que es? –Pregunto Mello, sin saber que después se "arrepentiría".

-Es cuando…-Fue lo único que se escuchó, pues Matt se acercó al oído de Mello y le dijo.

Mello ante esto solo se quedo incrédulo, no sabía cómo rayos Matt había descubierto eso, además le daban como… Escalofríos? Se quedó inmóvil un momento, hasta que reacciono.

-Q…-QUE RAYOS DICES MATT!? Y PARA QUE RAYOS QUIERO SABER "ESO" –Le dijo Mello que quien sabe por qué, al escucharlo se sonrojo un poco, pero claro, cualquier niño de su edad hubiera reaccionado así.

Mello solo trató de ignorarlo y al parecer si le funciono, ya que al siguiente día ya se había olvidado de todo, o eso creía?

Llegó el lunes, y después de clases Roger llamó a Mello para hablar con él sobre un asunto "importante"

Al llegar a su oficina, estaba Roger y un niño albino, con ojos negros en los cuales no se podía mostrar emoción alguna.

-Mello… Te mandé llamar porque este tema es algo delicado… Recuerdas cuando llegaste? Te dije que Habías pasado a ser el primero en la lista de sucesión para ser el nuevo L cuando este ya no pueda? –Dijo Roger un poco preocupado.

-S…-Si…-Mello presentía que algo malo se acercaba y sabia casi a la perfección de que se trataba.

-Bien… Lamento decirte, que… Ahora eres el segundo en la lista de sucesión, el es Near, apenas llegó hace dos días, está en tu misma clase, tiene 7 años y medio…-Dijo Roger mientras volteaba vista a Near.

Near tenía apenas un año menos que Mello, entonces lo había superado en su puntaje? Eso para cualquier otro alumno sería imposible… y mas con esa edad! Entonces como es que "esa bola de pelos" (como le decía Mello) lo había superado?

-Qué?! Estas bromeando, no Roger?! –Dijo Mello, sorprendido y un poco triste.

-No… Esta vez L no se comunico con todos para decir esto, ya que está demasiado ocupado, aunque claro le avisamos. Dijo que en navidad vendría y hablaría con ustedes **personalmente**.-Dijo Roger.

-Personalmente? No que nunca nadie había visto a L? –Le contestó Mello a Roger mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

-Así es, pero dijo que esta sería un excepción, solo los verá a ustedes, nos pidió el número de la habitación tuya y Matt, así solo iría y nada más los vería, claro, ahí estará también Near.-Mello simplemente no lo podía creer, Near tendría que estar en su habitación. (Y de Matt)

-Ya me voy.-Dijo Mello saliendo con rapidez de la oficina de Roger.

En todo ese tiempo, Near nunca dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí, armando con tranquilidad su rompecabezas. Mello se fue corriendo a su habitación y ahí por supuesto, estaba Matt.

-Mello, que paso? Te vez un poco molesto…-Dijo Matt al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su consola de videojuegos.

-Llegó un tal "Near" que ahora está en el puesto 1 para ser sucesor! –Dijo Mello molesto abriendo una barra de chocolate.

Matt por primera vez no supo que decir, porque el sabia que ese puesto era muy importante para Mello y no se le ocurría nada que pudiera animar a su mejor amigo.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Bueno gracias por los 4 reviews! Y los contesto:

**Makithaa Evans****:** De verdad te esta gustando? Bueno 1000 gracias! Y más abajo esta una noticia acerca de las edades y eso, ahí sabrás cuando aparecerán de grandes y eso, con respecto al lemmon… solo por ti haré un one-shot que tenga un lemmon! Solo por ti! Y te lo dedicaré :3 espero te guste, cuando tenga tiempo lo escribiré y lo subiré, cuando vi tu review me puse a escribir este capítulo! con respecto a lo de la blusa, ahora que me doy cuenta tienes razón xD error mío y gracias por avisarme, espero y sigas la historia y si, hasta a mi me está gustando! Bueno espero verte en este capítulo :D

**Clyo Eliphas Levi****:** Gracias por tus 2 reviews! Y si Mello era tan lindo de pequeño no?

Bueno la noticia… ya tengo planeado el tema de cada capítulo! Los anoté en una libreta y me salieron 23 capítulos! Cada semana subiré uno y si tengo tiempo, antes! Ahora, lo de las edades… al principio del fic si recuerdan les dije que Mello tenía 7, ahora ya cumplió 8, lo dividí en 3 tiempos, (1): de 7 a 10 años (en este tiempo hay 6 capítulos), (2): de 12 a 14 años (en este tiempo hay 5 capítulos) y por último el (3): de 15 a 17 años (aquí serán la mayoría, en este tiempo abran 7 capítulos y listo.) Las edades que puse en los tiempo (1), (2) y (3) son de Mello, de Near solo se le quita 1 año y a Matt se le agregan 1 y medio.

Si se revuelven no importa, conforme pase la historia me entenderán, lo confuso es para mí :S, pero ustedes no se preocupen! Ahora con respecto a este capítulo, no me gustó tanto.. el siguiente como ya se dé que se va a tratar me gusta más! Ahí si ya aparece Near y ya habla y todo, pequeño adelanto, el siguiente capítulos se llamará: **Proyecto "ama a tu enemigo" ** y a mi parecer ese capítulo esta interesante… Esté capitulo se me hiso muy… rápido… porque de un párrafo a otro ya pasaron 6 meses y el cumpleaños de Mello duró muy poco! Pero para cuando escribí lo de su cumpleaños tenia la mente en blanco! No sabía que poner así que perdón si este capítulo casi no les gustó.. prometo que el siguiente será mejor y ya se pondrá más interesante! Y un pequeño spoiler: en uno de los capítulos de Mello y Near donde ya salen un poquito más grandecitos… Mello usará vestido! xD, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Proyecto ama a tu enemigo

**Jeje... pues aquí esta este cap y espero que les guste...**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece porque si no... Noo sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad! así que no, no me pertenece TwT**

* * *

**Porque te conocí **

_**Capitulo 5: Proyecto "Ama a tu enemigo"**_

***Por la mañana***

Mello no estaba de muy buenos ánimos, Matt creyó que todavía no estaba despierto, pero no era así ya que Mello se había despertado a las 7:00 a.m. y a juzgar por las ojeras que traía, no había dormido muy bien en la noche.

-Mello, ya despierta es hora de ir a la escuela.-Dijo Matt creyendo que su mejor amigo seguía dormido.

Matt siempre se cambiaba y alistaba todo antes de despertar a Mello, ya que el era más rápido que Matt a la hora de cambiarse y alistarse. Además de que Matt ya sabia que si Mello no dormía muy bien se levantaba de malas.

-Mello…? –Dijo Matt al ver que Mello ya no estaba en la cama.

-Ya estoy listo hace un buen rato Matt, ya vámonos, entre más rápido nos vallamos mas rápido volveremos no? –Dijo Mello tomando su mochila mientras Matt hacía lo mismo.

-Wow, que sorpresa, nunca te levantas temprano, hasta tendremos tiempo para ir al comedor por algo de desayuno antes de ir a clases.-Dijo Matt mientras terminaba de alistar unas cuantas cosas en su mochila.

-Bien, hay que irnos ya.-Dijo Mello mientras ambos salían de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

-Parece que no dormiste en toda la noche, ¿Seguro que estas bien? –Dijo Matt bajando las escaleras que estaban antes de llegar al comedor.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Contestó el pequeño niño rubio.

Mello tenía una actitud que para Matt, su mejor amigo, no era normal. No era la actitud bipolar o un poco molesta que tenía a veces, ni era porque se había vuelto más amable, según Matt era por lo de L, o simplemente porque no durmió bien, no había más que preguntarle, pero Matt sabía que no valdría la pena ya que no le contestaría o se pondría de peor humor.

Una vez llegaron al comedor, Rebeca, la cocinera les sirvió unos huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranja natural.

Mello apenas y tocó su desayuno, lo que en realidad comió fueron 2 barras de chocolate que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Hm? Estoy bien! Solo era porque no tenía energías ya que no dormí bien. –Al parecer Mello había vuelto a la "normalidad" solo con comerse 2 barras de chocolate.

-Wow, solo 2 barras de chocolate y ya volviste a la normalidad…! –Dijo Matt.- Bueno, me alegro por ti!-

-"Normalidad"? Pero si yo siempre he estado normal! –Dijo Mello volviendo a ser el mismo Mello de antes.

-Pff…Si claro… 1 minuto después de comerte el segundo chocolate apenas volviste a ser "normal".-Dijo Matt susurrando sin que Mello lo escuchara.

-Matt! Ya tocaron la campana, que rayos estas pensando?! Vamos a llegar tarde! –Dijo Mello sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos.

-Ah? Si, claro, claro, vamos! –Dijo Matt levantándose de la mesa junto con Mello.

-Así que… Eres el segundo en la línea de sucesión no? –Se atrevió a preguntar Matt.

-Si, así es, pero la verdad no me importa. –Dijo Mello mientras ambos caminaban a el salón de clases.

-Creí que el puesto era muy importante para ti, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –Preguntó Matt sin entender lo que quería decir su amigo.

-Así es Matt, si me importa el puesto, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces! –Dijo confundiendo más a Matt.

-Te importa el puesto pero no te importa ser el segundo en la línea de sucesión? No te entiendo Mello. –Dijo Matt todavía un poco confundido.

-No me importa ser el segundo en la línea de sucesión ya que pronto volveré a ser el primero, superando a "esa cosa".-Dijo Mello.

Ahora Matt entendía a lo que se refería Mello, lo único que no entendía era a que se refería con "esa cosa". Pero pronto pensó que tal vez se tratase de un nuevo alumno.

Una vez llegaron al salón de clases, se sentó cada uno en sus asientos justo a tiempo antes de que el profesor que les tocaba a primera hora llegara.

El maestro entró al salón de clases y todos se sentaron.

-Bien, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Near, espero se lleven bien con el. –Anuncio el profesor presentando a un niño albino que parecía de 5, aunque en realidad tenía 7 casi recién cumplidos.

Todos observaban al pequeño albino que vestía con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón blanco ambas holgadas.

Mello solo se le quedó viendo recordando que el era el que ahora estaba en primer lugar en la línea de sucesión.

-Near, siéntate en el mesabanco que esta a un lado de Mello. –Dijo el profesor mientras le señalaba donde se sentara.

-El mesabanco que estaba a la derecha de Mello estaba vacío, y ahí es donde se sentaría Near. Y el que estaba a la izquierda de Mello era donde se sentaba Matt.

Near fue tranquilamente a sentarse, y Mello solo se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos con una mirada un poco molesta.

Near solo se le quedó viendo con una mirada que no mostraba casi ninguna emoción, eso era otra de las cosas que le molestaba un poco a Mello.

El maestro empezó la clase y le dijo a todos los alumnos:

-Hoy harán un trabajo en parejas que consistirá en que todos convivan y se lleven bien, este proyecto se llama "ama y convive con tus compañeros" es una actividad que viene en su libro. Se sortearan los nombres con papelitos, y su pareja será lo opuesto a lo que les tocó a ustedes. Por ejemplo: si a alguien le tocó frío su pareja será a la que le haya tocado caliente. –Dijo el profesor sacando de un cajón una bola llena de papelitos ya listos para hacer la rifa.

-Alguna duda? –Preguntó el profesor antes de empezar a repartirlos.

-Nooo. –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No crees que será divertido Mello? –Dijo Matt mirando a su amigo que estaba algo fastidiado.

-Puede ser, pero depende con quien quede y que actividad nos toque. –Dijo Mello mientras hacía garabatos en las hojas de atrás de uno de sus cuadernos.

-Tienes razón, depende mucho con quien quedemos. Ojala nos toque juntos! –Dijo Matt sonriéndole a Mello sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Si claro, como no. Bueno sería casualidad ¿No lo crees? –Dijo Mello mientras que el maestro revolvía los papelitos.

-Todos formen una fila y les iré dando un papelito a cada uno. –Dijo el maestro mientras todos iban para formarse.

Matt había quedado a la mitad de la fila y atrás de el Mello. Al final estaba el pequeño albino, Near.

Una vez el maestro les dio a todos un papelito les dijo que ya podían abrir y buscar a su pareja.

-¿Qué te tocó Mello? –Dijo Matt abriendo su papelito.

-A mi me tocó…-Dijo Mello abriendo su papelito.- Negro, y a ti?

-A mi largo, parece que no nos tocó juntos… Bueno que lastima… Iré a buscar con quien me tocó. –Dijo Matt yéndose a buscar a su pareja.

Matt no tardó mucho en encontrarla, le había tocado con Linda, la cuarta sucesora. Pero Mello era casi de los únicos que no encontraba a su pareja.

-¿Quién falta de pareja? Los que falten vengan aquí al frente por favor. –Dijo el maestro mientras los pocos niños que faltaban caminaban hacia el frente.

Mello fue al frente esperando ver a alguien con quien se llevara más o menos bien, pero no había nadie con quien hubiera hablado por lo menos una vez.

-Mello, tu tienes negro, ¿Quién tiene blanco? –Preguntó el maestro viendo los papelitos de los demás.

-Yo… -Dijo una suave voz que apenas se escuchaba. Era Near.

-Bien Mello, Near es tu pareja, atrás del papelito de cada uno dice que actividades harán juntos.

La actividad duraría todo el día, porque a algunos les había tocado hacer la tarea juntos y actividades de ese tipo, y a juzgar por la mirada del rubio, no estaba para nada feliz.

-Haber que rayos de actividades nos tocó. –Dijo Mello dándole vuelta al papelito que decía:

_-Sentarse juntos en el almuerzo, comida y cena._

_-Hacer todos los trabajos de clase juntos ayudándose entre sí._

_-Hacer la tarea juntos._

-Genial… Ahora tendré que hacer todo esto contigo… -Dijo Mello bufando molesto.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, Mello. Mi nombre es Nate pero todos me llaman Near. –Dijo el pequeño albino sin mostrar expresión alguna más que un vacío en sus ojos.

-Creo que si, para tu información, pequeño _sucesor de L._ –Dijo Mello de mala gana.

-Oh, ya veo, es cierto. ¿Por qué no empezamos de una vez por todas? –Dijo Near aún sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-Bien, de todos modos quiero acabar lo más pronto posible. –Dijo Mello aún fastidiado.

En la pizarra estaban las páginas de varios libros que era una actividad que todas las parejas harían.

Mello y Near empezaron con Matemáticas, ambos casi ni hablaban solo respondía cada quien las preguntas del libro y al final las comparaban.

Casi todas las respuestas les habían salido igual a ambos, a excepción de una.

-¿Qué te dio como resultado? –Dijo Mello todavía de mala gana.

-368 kg. –Dijo tranquilamente Near.

-Pues estas mal, corrige porque la respuesta correcta es 323 kg. –Dijo Mello señalando con el dedo hacia su libro.

-Te equivocas, Mello. Estoy seguro de que mi respuesta es correcta. Además te equivocaste en una parte del procedimiento, solo que no te dije nada porque sabía que dirias los mismo. –Dijo Near mirando fijamente a los ojos a Mello.

-¿¡Quién te crees para decirme eso?! Lo más correcto sería preguntarle a el maestro! –Dijo ahora más molesto Mello.

-Bien, por mi no hay problema. –Dijo Near levantándose de su mesabanco tranquilamente con su cuaderno en la mano mientras Mello hacía lo mismo.

Ambos le preguntaron al maestro quien era el que tenía la respuesta correcta.

Mello de muy mala gana corrigió su respuesta y empezó a hacer las demás.

Todos estaban trabajando hasta que sonó la campana del almuerzo, Mello se levantó rápidamente y fue casi corriendo con Matt. Near solo lo siguió de lejos tranquilamente.

-Matt, AYUDAME! Ya no quiero estar más tiempo con Near! –Dijo Mello como si su vida se fuera a acabar.

-Jajaja… Así que te tocó con Near? Vaya, que mala suerte para ti no? –Dijo Matt con su PSP en la mano.

-Sí, a ese trabajo le hubiera quedado mejor el nombre de "ama a tu enemigo" –Dijo Mello haciendo unas muecas mientras caminaba con Matt hacía el comedor.

-¿Enemigo? –Preguntó Matt apagando su PSP.

-Si! Recuerda que el ahora es el principal candidato para ser L! –Dijo Mello sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo.

-Ah, tienes razón! Jejejeje… -Dijo Matt llegando ya los 2 al comedor y tomando una charola.

-Vaya que eres distraído Matt! –Dijo Mello mientras le servían su comida.

Detrás de ellos venían Linda (La pareja de trabajo de Matt) y Near. Al parecer a Mello se le había olvidado que se tenía que sentar con Near.

Mello y Matt se sentaron en la misma mesa de siempre y enseguida de ellos llegaron Near y Linda sentándose a el lado desocupado de cada uno. Al final quedaron acomodados primero Linda, luego Matt, enseguida Mello y al final Near.

-¿Por qué tu te sientas con nosotros? –Dijo Mello señalando a Near.

-Mello, recuerda que en el trabajo decía que teníamos que sentarnos en el almuerzo, comida y cena con quien nos tocó. –Dijo Matt empezando ya a comer.

-Bien, pero solo porque es por el trabajo, así que no te acostumbres Near! –Dijo Mello empezando a comer.

-Eso ya lo se Mello, no tienes por que preocuparte solo será por este día. –Dijo tranquilamente Near empezando a comer también.

Mello solo bufó molesto. En cuanto tocaron la campana para regresar a clases Mello casi salió corriendo jalando a Matt dejando a Near y a Linda atrás.

De mala gana Mello siguió trabajando con Near en algunas páginas que les faltaban.

El resto de las clases todos se la pasaron haciendo lo mismo; trabajando en parejas.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana todos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron, excepto Mello y Near ya que el maestro los había llamado.

-Mello, como parte de las actividades del trabajo en parejas te voy a pedir de favor que le enseñes a Near Wammy´s House, ya que el apenas acaba de llegar hace unos días y no conoce bien el lugar. –Dijo el profesor.

-¿¡Por que yo?! –Preguntó Mello molesto ya que tendría que pasar mas tiempo con Near.

-Porque es el compañero que te tocó, ahora ve y enséñale toda la Wammy´s House por favor, Mello. –Dijo el maestro mientras Mello se iba enfadado y molesto jalando un poco bruscamente a Near de la manga de su camiseta.

-No creas que lo hago por ti! Lo hago porque lo pidió el maestro y no tenía opción! –Dijo soltando y sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo.

Near no dijo nada, solamente se quedó callado y caminó a un lado de Mello a su paso para no quedarse atrás.

-Y cuantos años tienes niño? –Dijo Mello dándole una mordida a su chocolate.

-7 recién cumplidos hace poco. –Contestó Near siguiéndole el paso a Mello.

-Genial, eres un año menor que yo y tienes los conocimientos de uno de 11. Viva tu. –Dijo Mello con sarcasmo dándole otra mordida a su chocolate.

Mello le enseñó todo el orfanato a Near y justo cuando ya le estaba enseñando el último lugar, los vio Roger y para mala suerte de Mello (otra vez) los llamó.

-Mello, mañana Ailyn llevará a Near de compras y como veo que se están llevando bien me preguntaba si puedes acompañarlo a comprar ropa nueva… -Dijo Roger.

-No me llevo bien con Near! Solo le estaba enseñando Wammy´s House por un trabajo de clases y nada más! –Dijo Mello molesto.

Mello pensaba que Roger hacía eso solo para fastidiarlo, pero al final tenía que hacer lo que el le dijera o terminaría castigado. (Lo decía por experiencia)

-Agh… Bien! –Dijo Mello yéndose de ahí de una vez por todas dejando a Near y a Roger solos sin saber más de ellos.

El resto del día transcurrió igual; Mello y Near tuvieron que hacer la tarea juntos a fuerzas, Matt jugando videojuegos, Mello comiendo chocolate y claro, Matt molestando a Mello.

Mello se quejó una o dos veces porque tenía mal unas respuestas y Near tenía las correctas. En la cena también se tuvieron que sentar juntos y por fin Mello y Matt volvieron a la habitación que compartían.

-Wow, pareces cansado Mello. –Dijo Matt abriendo su PSP.

-Pues claro que si! Tuve que estar todo el día con Near por ese trabajo en equipo! –Dijo Mello tirándose cansado a su cama.

-Yo no tuve problemas con Linda, aunque no me cae ni bien ni mal. –Dijo Matt jugando con su PSP en la cama que estaba en la parte de arriba de la litera.

-Y por si no fuera poco mañana tengo que ir de compras con el… -Dijo Mello molesto. –Y todo por culpa de Roger! –Dijo aún más molesto que antes.

-Lo poco que pude alcanzar a hablar con Near me cayó bien… No se por que lo vez como tu "enemigo" –Dijo Matt concentrando en su juego.

-¿¡Cómo que si por qué?! Yo era el principal candidato para ser L y por su culpa ya no podré cumplir la única meta que me importa y que de verdad he querido cumplir! –Dijo Mello quitándole a Matt su PSP.

-Nooooooo! Ya casi terminaba el último nivel! –Dijo Matt mientras Mello la dejaba en la mesita de noche.

-Estoy cansado… Ya tengo sueño! Después de todo mañana tendré que ir de compras con Near…

-Bien… -Dijo Matt quitándose sus googles y dejándolos en la mesita de noche mientras apagaba la luz y subía por las escaleras de la litera hacia su cama.

***Al día siguiente por la mañana***

-¿Eres tonto o que? Casi no has comprado ropa! –Dijo Mello viendo que Near solo llevaba 3 prendas en la canasta del supermercado.

-Acabamos de llegar Mello, no veo por que tienes tanta prisa. –Dijo Near mientras echaba una camiseta y un pantalón blancos unas 2 tallas más grandes de las que necesitaba.

-¿¡Como que si por que?! Ayer tuve que hacer ese trabajo en equipo todo el dia contigo y ahora venir de compras contigo! Crees que es muy divertido?! –Dijo Mello mientras echaba a su canasta una camiseta negra de manga larga y 2 barras de chocolate amargo.

-Nunca nadie te dijo que sería divertido, además tu eres el único que se esta enojando. –Dijo Near echando un rompecabezas de 200 piezas.

Near siguió echando un par de pantalones y camisetas hasta que decidió que las que llevaba eran las necesarias.

Una vez que pagaron Ailyn (una de sus maestras) ya los estaba esperando afuera.

Cuando regresaron a Wammy´s House ya era la hora de la cena, así que Mello y Matt se fueron a sentar en la misma mesa de siempre.

Matt vio a Near sentado en una mesa el solo y le dieron ganas de preguntarle a Mello que le dijera a Near que fuera con ellos, pero Matt sabia cual seria la respuesta y la reacción de su amigo. (Obviamente un no.)

En cuanto Mello y Matt terminaron de cenar se fueron a la habitación que compartían.

Las semanas y los meses pasaron, y claro que siempre que Mello tenía la oportunidad, molestaba a Near aunque al albino le importara un cacahuate lo que le dijera el rubio.

Todo había pasado normal los últimos meses, hasta que…

***_Continuará*_**

* * *

**Rayoooos! Me tardé demacrado en este capitulo y espero que halla valido la pena! Y aunque no me crean aún no tenía terminado este cuando ya había empezado el siguiente cap. (que por cierto lo estaba haciendo en la clase de educación en la fe y la de ingles xD) y ya se que dije que este capitulo estaría interesante pero... Wa perdón si los decepcione! De veras prometo que el siguiente será 100% interesante y para que me crean les daré un pequeño avance… : Mello, Near y Matt se perderán en el bosque :D que harán estos 3 para volver… Todo esto y más el sábado de esta semana debido a mi retraso de este cap! :P **

**Bueno la verdad últimamente me ha llegado una lluvia de ideas y adivinen que… este fic se alargó a 28 capítulos…. Si 28…. Esque no podía quedarme tranquila si no metía esas ideas a este fic! **

**Hablando de el cap que sigue…. Tengo 2 opciones (de ideas) y voy a dejar que ustedes decidan ya que yo no puedo decidirme T_T **

**1)La que les dije primero de Mello, Near y Matt que se perdían en el bosque durante una caminata.**

**2) Que todo el grupo en donde están Near, Mello y Matt realicen un campamento y que Mello, Near y Matt tengan que compartir una casa de campaña ellos 3 solos… (ALTOOO! No piensen mal xD si no pensaron mal entonces soy yo la que piensa mal por pensar que ustedes lo harían? Y si pensaron mal pues… Les arruine las ilusiones muahahahaha parte de que no puedo poner cosas de ese tipo en este momento ya que todavía están chiquitos….) pero aparte de compartir la casa de campaña, si elijen esta opción otra cosa que traería el cap es que en el 2do día ya antes de regresar a Wammy´s House que los agarre una tormenta con 10000 rayos y truenos… ( seria interesante ver esto no? xD y lo digo porque yo tuve esa experiencia! TwT había como 1000 rayos cayendo cerquita de donde estaba el campamento! )**

**Bueno pues ustedes deciden cual quieren que sea el tema de el capitulo que sigue…**

**Y gracias por los reviews! Por cierto… **

**Makithaa Evans: Hmm como que si a que historia me refiero? Pues a este fic! X) no te entendí si te referías a lo de los tiempos o a que…(que tonta soy no?) te pido que si te quedaste con la duda (que no quiero) me envíes un mensaje privado diciéndome bien tu duda porque si no te tendrías que esperar hasta el prox. Cap a que te conteste… Y gracias por seguir comentando y espero que este cap te halla gustado y sea de tu agrado! **

**Y pues… me despido y nos vemos en el proximo cap ya que no quiero quitarles más de su preciado tiempo!**


	6. Truenos y rayos (Parte 1)

**T_T lo siento! Al final van a saber por qué está tan corto….**

**Disclaimer: No death note no es mío TwT si no sería un yaoi muajajaja xD**

* * *

**Porque te conocí**

_**Capitulo 6: Truenos y Rayos (parte 1)**_

En la mañana, los mesabancos del salón de clases donde Mello y Matt estudiaban, estaban acomodados en equipos algunos de 4 y otros de 5. Pero para mala suerte de los 2 amigos, como ellos acostumbraban a llegar tarde, cuando ellos dos llegaron quedaba solo una mesa de 4 vacía y todas las demás ya estaban ocupadas. Al principio no hubo problemas para estos dos, aunque Mello no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba Near, su "enemigo" aún no llegaba y eso significaba que tenía que sentar ahí aunque no quisiera. Pero eso no era lo peor, si no que ni Mello ni Matt sabían qué clase de trabajo harían en esos equipos.

Por fin entró el maestro al salón y una vez que todos saludaron y se sentaron en sus asientos, el maestro se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a decir:

-Bien…Les tengo una noticia, hoy iremos a un bosque cercado de por aquí, haremos una caminata y acamparemos. Hay unas cuantas cabañas… -Antes de que el maestro pudiera terminar de decir lo que iba a explicar, entró Near por la puerta legando más tarde que de costumbre.

-Oh, Near, pasa, se te hiso un poco tarde? No importa todavía estas a tiempo.-Dijo amablemente el profesor.

-Con su permiso. –Dijo Near tan formal como siempre lo era.

Near buscó algún otro asiento que no estuviera en la mesa donde estaban Matt y Mello, ya que sabía que si se sentaba ahí le traería problemas.

Por un momento se quedó en blanco al ver que no había otros asientos, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar y sin muchos ánimos se sentó en el único equipo que tenía asientos disponibles.

-Bueno, ya no falta nadie, parece que el equipo de Mello solo tendrá 3 integrantes. –Dijo el profesor.

Mello tardó unos 7 segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba; _caminata, equipos, acampar, cabañas…_ Y de no ser porque el maestro estaba en plena explicación, hubiera dado un grito.

De hecho, el pequeño rubio estaba bastante enojado, bastante como para romper una hoja que tenía en la mano.

Matt al analizar un poco la situación pensó que sería _divertido _ver a estos dos compartiendo una casa de campaña o una de las cabañas que había e inconscientemente sonrió.

-Como les decía, en una parte del bosque hay unas cuantas cabañas, pero no alcanzan para todos los equipos, así que solo 2 equipos usarán las 2 cabañas que hay, y como estas son bastante pequeñas, decidí que el equipo de Mello como es el más pequeño; es el que la cabaña Número 1. –Dijo el profesor ajustándose las gafas.

-Y el otro equipo de usará la otra cabaña, ¿Cuál será? –Preguntó una niña que estaba en el equipo de Linda

-La otra cabaña la usará el equipo de Jennifer. (Una de las niñas) –Dijo el maestro.

Mello no había dicho nada, pero ya que casi se quedaba sin paciencia y sin hojas que romper, no tardaría mucho en salir renegando.

Matt estaba tratando de evitar las ganas que tenía de echarse a reír, pero Mello terminaría golpeándolo y no quería ir al "paseo" con un golpe.

Near solo estaba escuchando atentamente y aunque en el interior tenía un poco de "miedo" por compartir una cabaña con Mello y Matt, trataba de verse como siempre lo hacía.

-Son las 9:00 a.m tienen una hora para alistar sus cosas que se llevarán, un autobús vendrá por nosotros a las 10:15 a.m cuando terminen de alistar sus cosas vengan al salón para tomar lista de quien irá y prepararnos.- Dijo el maestro que alcanzaba a escuchar que algunos renegaban y otro que estaban emocionados por ir.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones a alistar unas cuantas cosas que llevarían al campamento. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Mello y Matt…

-No quiero ir Matt! –Dijo Mello echando un par de prendas de mala gana a una mochila que tenía hace ya un tiempo.

-Vamos Mello! Será divertido…! –Le decía Matt tratando de convencerlo mientras echaba un poco de ropa y su consola de videojuegos.

-Claro, si por divertido te refieres a pasar 2 días con Near y aguantando tus bromas te equivocas. –Dijo Mello echando a su mochila 2 cajas con 10 chocolates cada una. (O.o)

-Vamos, tu solo ignora a Near si es lo que tanto te molesta! –Dijo Matt cerrando ya su mochila con sus cosas listas.

-Hmm… Es lo que intentaré hacer. –Dijo Mello diciendo lo último casi en un suspiro.

-Ya terminaste de alistar tu mochila? Es mejor que lleves varias botellas de agua, no estoy seguro si el maestro llevará agua, pero por si acaso… -Dijo Matt llenando unas cuantas botellas de agua que tenía guardadas por ahí.

-Sí, es lo que iba a hacer, Matt.- Dijo Mello llenando solo una botella de agua y echándola a su mochila.

-Ya es hora, sería mejor que fuéramos yendo al salón a encontrarnos con los demás. –Dijo Matt poniéndose su mochila en la espalda.

Ambos salieron de su habitación al salón de clases, donde ya estaban casi todos, pero Mello se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no estaba Near.

Más o menos 5 minutos después ya estaban todos en el salón, incluyendo a Near.

-Roger decidió acompañarnos para llevar el botiquín de emergencias, comida y agua para que no tengan que llevar más que su ropa y lo que necesiten. –Dijo el profesor.

-Ya nos está esperando afuera el autobús, formen una fila. –Dijo el profesor poniéndose en la puerta del salón.

Todos obedecieron y formaron una fila por estaturas.

Cuando subieron al autobús ya eran las 10:20 a.m. El conductor era un hombre un poco mayor que era conocido de Roger, en los demás asientos de enfrente iban el maestro de la clase y Roger. En la parte de atrás del vehículo estaban las cosas que llevaba Roger.

Los asientos eran para dos personas y claro que Matt se fue a sentar con Mello, y Near estaba en los asientos que estaban hasta atrás e iba solo.

Aunque el pequeño bosque no estaba tan lejos, el viaje si tardaría más o menos una hora, Matt se había quedado dormido, por lo que Mello estaba tan aburrido decidió ir a "molestar" a Near.

Como Mello no tenía nada más que hacer decidió ir a "molestar" a Near.

-Hey tu!, que haces Near? -Dijo Mello caminando con cuidado hacía el asiento que estaba a un lado de el de Near.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? No es nada que te importe o que te incumba.- Dijo Near mirando un pequeño robot que tenía en sus manos.

-Ni yo lo sé, creo que mi aburrimiento superó el limite, Matt está profundamente dormido. Así que no tengo nada que hacer. –Dijo el rubio sentándose en el asiento que estaba a un lado de el de Near.

-Solo estaba jugando con este robot, pero se le rompió un brazo. –Dijo Near tratando de ponérselo sin mucho éxito.

-Déjame ver si yo se lo puedo volver a poner. –Dijo Mello extendiéndole la mano para que Near le diera el robot.

Al principio Mello batalló un poco, pero al final pudo arreglar el pequeño robot de Near.

-Aquí tienes. –Aunque Mello consideraba a Near como su "enemigo" se sentía bien al ayudarle a Near hacer algo que no podía y el sí.

-G… Gracias.- Dijo Near tomando al robot en sus manos sorprendido por la acción de Mello.

Mello solo se quedó pensando en silencio y observando como Near jugaba con su robot, pero cuando acordó, se había quedado dormido.

Casi todos en el autobús iban dormidos, solo Near y sol niños seguían despiertos.

Mello se había quedado dormido a un lado de Near, pero no se dio cuenta de que mientras dormía había recostado su cabeza contra el hombro de Near.

Near en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto, intentó moverse sin despertar al rubio, pero no pudo.

Se le quedó viendo a Mello por unos minutos, incluso pensó que se veía pacifico y hasta un poco tierno mientras dormía… En cuanto Near se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Near terminó durmiéndose junto a Mello, a lo que a la vista de cualquiera sería una escena tierna.

Unos 15 minutos antes de llegar, Matt se despertó y vio que Mello ya no estaba ahí, por lo que volteó a todos los lados para ver donde estaba su amigo.

Matt pronto se dio cuenta de la linda escena que estaba en los asientos de la parte de atrás y decidió ir a ver más de cerca llevando su DS consigo. (Si, aparte de la PSP también tiene un DS)

-Awww… Que lindos se ven! Seguro esto no se repetirá en un buen tiempo… ¡Será mejor que tome una foto! Claro, sin enseñársela a Mello porque si no me mata… -Susurró Matt para sí mismo sin que nadie lo escuchara.

Matt sacó la foto con su DS y volvió a su asiento.

Justo antes de que llegaran al pequeño bosque Mello se despertó.

-Hmmm… Me quedé dormido? –Dijo Mello bostezando hasta que se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Near quien aún dormía muy pacíficamente.

-Que… Pero qué rayos?! Me quedé dormido aquí!? –Dijo quitándose inmediatamente haciendo que Near se despertara, pero no habló tan fuerte como para que todo el autobús volteara a verlo. (Por suerte para el.)

Near se veía demasiado tierno recién acabado de despertar, tanto que hizo que Mello se sonrojara un poco.

Matt fue el único que se dio cuenta de la linda escena que había antes en la parte de atrás del camión. Así que para suerte de Mello, no lo molestarían con ese asunto.

Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que Mello se había despertado, decidió hacerse el dormido, para que no sospechara de la foto.

Near aún tenía un poco de sueño, así que no le hizo caso a Mello quien se levantaba hacia su asiento que estaba a un lado de Matt.

Más o menos como 15 minutos después de lo ocurrido, habían llegado al tan esperado destino. Matt aún seguía haciéndose el dormido y Mello aún seguía un poco avergonzado por lo ocurrido con Near, quien ya estaba bien despierto otra vez y jugando con el robot que había reparado Mello.

-Matt despierta ya llegamos…! –Mello creyó que batallaría más en despertar a Matt, pero para sorpresa de Mello, Matt se "despertó" casi al instante.

-Hmmm…? Ya llegamos? –Dijo Matt abriendo los ojos y estirándose mientras fingía bostezar.

Todos bajaron del autobús observando el pequeño bosque donde acamparían.

Llegaron ahí a las 11:20 a.m. El viaje había durado justo una hora e la cual casi todos se había quedado dormidos.

-Las cabañas y donde acamparemos están aproximadamente a 200 metros caminando en línea recta, iremos ahí pero se separen del grupo. –Dijo Roger con un montón de maletas en las manos que eran de las cosas que necesitarían en esos días; como por ejemplo comida, unos galones de agua, botiquín de emergencias y cosas así.

Todos ya habían bajado sus maletas y empezaban a caminar. Casi a lo último venían Mello, Matt y Near.

-Oye Matt, cuando te dormiste no despertaste en ningún momento no? –Dijo Mello sonrojándose un poco pensando en lo que había pasado mientras caminaba al lado de Matt.

-No, por qué lo dices Mello? –Dijo Matt fingiendo estar normal, aunque en realidad estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, no tanto de Mello, si no porque sabía que era mentira y que ahora tenía una muy linda y tierna foto en su DS.

- Emmmm, no por nada! –Dijo Mello tratando de sonar normal.

No tardaron más de 20 minutos en llegar al campamento que no estaba tan lejos de donde había quedado el autobús.

-Aquí tienen, hay una casa de campaña para cada equipo, menos el de Mello y el de Jennifer, que son los que se quedarán en las cabañas. –Dijo Roger dándole a cada equipo una casa de campaña bastante grande (como par personas adultas) que había tomado prestadas de la bodega donde había material para este tipo de ocasiones.

Cada equipo armó su casa de campaña, menos el de Mello y Jennifer.

Habían entrado a la cabaña que no era ni grande ni chica, tenía un aspecto rústico y tenía pintadas las paredes (hechas de madera) de color café fuerte y el techo (también de madera) de un verde fuerte.

La cabaña contaba con 3 camas que estaban en la misma habitación, un sofá que estaba en una pequeña sala y un baño.

-Wow, es bonita! –Dijo Matt dejando su mochila en una de las camas y empezaba a ver la pequeña cabaña que parecía para turistas.

-Más o menos. Pero no me quejo. –Dijo Mello entrando el también y enseguida; Near. –Yo quiera la cama de en medio! –Dijo Mello observando que era un poco (casi nada) más grande que las otras 2.

-Bien, entonces yo dormiré en esta que está cerca de la ventana. –Dijo Near entrando y dejando sus cosas sobre la cama.

Mello había olvidado por completo que tendría que compartir habitación con Near, y el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar lo que había pasado. Lo que hizo que Matt se diera cuenta de su leve sonrojo, pero no dijo nada para no incomodar a su amigo.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Ok…. Rayos... Lo sé soy demasiado mala T_T! Este no era el cap que tenía planeado… Ya sé que está corto T_T la verdad era mucho… y mucho más largo que este… pero sentí que me tardé demasiado… Además en la otra parte solo tengo el final… Así que imagínense que me pusiera a hacer la otra parte y no subiera este cap! Iban a creer que desaparecí o que abandoné el fic… Pues no! D: bueno para volverles a aclarar… Esta solo es la primera parte del que tenía planeado como este capítulo x) Recuerden que en el siguiente será lo de los truenos, rayos, un Near asustado… Ok ya no les doy más spoilers ._. De verdad lo siento si estuvo corto D: les prometo que si el siguiente queda demasiado corto pongo el cap en una sola parte… Aunque por ahora se queda así… Y espero que aunque apenas sea la primera parte les haya gustado por lo menos un poquito este cap! :D nos vemos en el siguiente que se los prometo que trataré de subir más pronto TwT…**

**PD: De verdad 100000 gracias por los reviews! Son los que me hacen seguir adelante! Gracias a Kat (Yo se que eres Sery… Yo lo sé… Muajajaja yo lo sé!) a Clyo Eliphas Levi; que espero que continúe con su fic! Y claro también a Makithaa Evans que siempre me deja un review…. De verdad gracias a todas!**


	7. Truenos y rayos (parte 2)

**Este maldito capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo u_u…. Así que espero lo disfruten :) Perdón por la demora D: al final explico el por qué u_u…. Disfrútenlo n_nU **

* * *

**Porque te conocí **

_**Capitulo 6 parte 2; Truenos y rayos**_

_Mello había olvidado por completo que tendría que compartir habitación con Near, y el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar lo que había pasado. Lo que hizo que Matt se diera cuenta de su leve sonrojo, pero no dijo nada para no incomodar a su amigo._

-¿No deberíamos ir afuera? – Preguntó Matt mirando a Near y Mello.

- Nunca mencionaron nada de salir afuera, solo dijeron que vendríamos a acampar así que yo no saldré… - Dijo Mello desinteresado totalmente en el asunto.

Near solo se guardó las opiniones para sí mismo y prefirió no decir nada al respecto, sacó uno de sus rompecabezas, se sentó en el piso tranquilamente y lo empezó a armar.

Mello estaba desesperado por olvidar lo que pasó en el autobús, cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía rojo "quien sabe por qué", según él, así que para olvidar eso, se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de molestar a Near.

-Hey, maldito enano… ¿Qué haces? ¿Otro de tus estúpidos juegos? ¿No te aburres de esa cosa? – Dijo Mello mientras lo miraba con rabia y le pateaba el rompecabezas al albino que solo se quedó observando en silencio sin contestar a ninguna de las preguntas de Mello, simplemente dijo:

-No es de tu incumbencia. – Le contestó Near sin voltear a ver a Mello mientras recogía las piezas de su rompecabezas que ahora se encontraba tirado por todo el piso de la cabaña.

Matt solo se limitó a observar esa escena en silencio, sabía que algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo, y aunque estaba preocupado por él, sabía que no le querría contar que era lo que le pasaba, aunque Matt pensaba que tal vez le podría preguntar después.

-Mello… -Dijo en voz baja para si mismo Matt mirándolo con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos esmeralda que no se distinguían bien por los googles anaranjados que siempre traía puestos.

El comentario de Near hizo que Mello se enojara aún más, al punto de casi querer golpearlo, pero luego pensó que tendría problemas con Roger y decidió no hacerlo.

Pasó el tiempo y para cuando todos acordaron, ya era de noche y todos estaban alrededor de una fogata asando bombones y contando historias de terror, lo cual no le gustaba demasiado a Near, que se encontraba sentado un lado de Matt escuchando con algo de miedo las historias que estaban contando sus demás compañeros.

Cuando todos terminaron de contar las historias de terror, Near tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma o algo parecido. Todos decidieron irse a dormir a sus casas de campañas y el equipo de las niñas a su cabaña. Al igual que Matt, Mello y Near.

-Hey Mello… ¿No crees que Near está algo "extraño? – Le dijo Matt a Mello al oído, mientras observaba como Near caminaba hacia la cabaña con una mirada diferente a la de siempre.

-Un poco, pero no me interesa por qué sea. – Contestó Mello entrando a la cabaña. – Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir, así que no hagan mucho ruido. – Dijo Mello acostándose en la cama y tapándose con las sabanas.

Matt tomó su PSP y se recostó en su cama y se puso a jugar, mientras que Near fue a la cama que era de él, para intentar dormir, sin mucho éxito.

Pasó bastante tiempo. Cuando a Matt le dio sueño, apagó su PSP y se dispuso a dormir.

Eran como las 2 de la madrugada, cuando comenzó a llover fuertemente, mientras todos dormían, a excepción de Near.

Los que se encontraban en las casas de campaña, se había movido hacia el techo que estaba enfrente de las cabañas.

El pequeño albino, se dedicaba a observar con temor por la ventana, observando las grandes gotas de agua que chocaban contra el vidrio. La única luz que se filtraba por la ventana, era la de la luna.

Near nunca demostró temor por nada, nunca le asustaron las historias de fantasmas o ese tipo de cosas que acostumbraban a contar los niños de su edad, ni a que lo amenazaran o golpearan. Pero había solo una única cosa a la que le temía: Los truenos.

Entre tanta lluvia, una luz iluminó la cabaña, y no era precisamente la luz del sol o de una lámpara, si no un rayo, lo que significaba que seguido de eso, se escucharía un trueno.

Y así fue, aproximadamente 10 segundos después de que la luz iluminara la cabaña, un fuerte trueno se escuchó, y después de ese otras luces y otros truenos, casi seguidos.

Near se tapó completamente con la sábana, mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos. Momentos después, comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas, que después de un rato se convirtieron en llanto.

Los demás niños que se encontraban en las casas de acampar, habían entrado a la cabaña de las niñas, debido a que los rayos podrían ser peligrosos si se quedaban afuera.

Después de un rato, los rayos y truenos cesaron un poco, por lo que Near decidió tomar algo de agua para calmarse. Se sentó sobre la cama y estiró la mano hasta la mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca, pero para sorpresa de este, en cuanto estaba por beber un poco de agua, se escuchó un trueno demasiado cerca, haciendo que Near soltara el vaso y cayera al piso, derramando el agua.

Tanto fue el susto del albino, que pegó un brinco hacia la cama de Mello, y mientras cada vez soltaba más y más lágrimas, inconscientemente abrazó al rubio fuertemente, que se despertó de repente, y casi pega un brinco al ver a Near aferrado a él.

-¿¡Qué crees qu-… - Mello estaba a punto de gritarle algo a Near, pero al ver como lloraba descontroladamente y lo abrazaba de esa forma, decidió no hacerlo.

Para Mello era totalmente extraño ver a Near de esa forma, nunca lo había visto tan "vulnerable". Es decir, era Near, el niño que nunca decía nada que no fuera más de lo necesario, ese niño que nunca demostraba cuando estaba feliz o triste, y al ser la primera vez que lo veía llorar, se sorprendió tanto, que no supo que hacer en ese momento.

Para sorpresa de Near, Mello lo abrazó de manera protectora, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tiernamente.

Near abrió los ojos como platos al ver la reacción de Mello, el Mello que siempre lo insultaba, le gritaba cosas no muy agradables, el que lo amenazaba… Ahora se encontraba al lado suyo, abrazándolo.

Las manos de Mello eran cálidas, lo que tranquilizaban completamente a Near. Se olvidó por un momento de todo, y se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su compañero.

A la mañana siguiente, Matt fue el que despertó primero que todos, encontrándose con la imagen de su amigo rubio y el albino, abrazados.

Como Matt no sabía nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no sabía la razón por la cual su mejor amigo y Near se encontraban de esa forma, pero lo que si sabía, es que por alguna razón, sentía ganas de ser él el que estuviera con Mello, en vez del albino.

Le dolía el pecho… Como si su corazón se oprimiera.

Decidió voltear la vista hacia otro lado, por lo que al ver por la ventana, se dio cuenta que las hojas de los árboles se encontraban mojadas.

"¿Llovería ayer por la noche…? Vaya, no me di cuenta…" Pensaba Matt, algo triste, desde que vio a Mello y a Near, por alguna razón se había deprimido un poco, aunque no sabía el por que.

Tiempo después, Mello fue despertando de poco a poco, hasta abrir completamente los ojos y percatarse de que estaba abrazando a Near. Pegó un brinco por un momento y se alejó de ahí completamente rojo de un tono carmesí.

Matt solo observó desde donde estaba, a su mejor amigo que tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

Debido al brusco movimiento de Mello al levantarse de repente, Near despertó, y se talló con sus manos los ojos. Sin decir nada respecto a lo de la noche anterior, se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Roger llamó a todos, y dijo que lo mejor era regresar a Wammy's de una vez, porque era probable que volviera a llover.

Sin nadie haber desayunado, recogieron las cosas de aquel lugar, y abordaron de nuevo el camión.

No habían tenido la oportunidad de hacer todo lo que tenían planeado para el siguiente día, debido a que tal vez iba a volver a llover.

Los 3 amigos iban totalmente callados. Ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

Mello estaba demasiado avergonzado, al recordar lo que había hecho por la noche, Near, como era costumbre, no hablaba a menos que alguien le preguntara algo, y Matt, estaba… Como algo decaído, no se atrevía a decir nada respecto a lo que había visto cuando despertó, y menos a preguntar el por que.

De camino de regreso, a cada quien le dieron un paquete de galletas y un jugo en cajita, ya que no habían tenido tiempo de desayunar.

Near se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a el asiento de Mello y el de Matt. Miró a Mello neutralmente por un momento, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Gracias… Mello. – Dijo Near, mostrando una apenas notable pero sincera sonrisa que Mello si alcanzó a notar.

-AGH! No fue nada, tonto. ¡Pero que te quede claro que no se volverá a repetir! – Dijo Mello sonrojándose un poco.

-Claro… - Dijo Near con un tono apenas audible, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su asiento y se ponía a jugar con su robot.

Matt solo observó a Mello, sin decir nada, con una ligera pizca de enojo mezclada con tristeza. De nuevo estaba sintiendo ese sentimiento, como si sintiera que su corazón se apretaba.

Prefirió no preguntar y seguir callado, por lo menos hasta que el viaje terminara.

El resto del camino fue corto, todos volvieron a Wammy's contándole a los demás todas las cosas que habían pasado con la inesperada tormenta.

Por el momento, todo seguiría tranquilo, claro… O eso creían todos, pues no sabían lo que estaba por pasar en un futuro.

* * *

**POR FIN TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO! OMG! Cuanto me tardé! D: Lo siento TT-TT… De verdad D: …Ahora si, una pequeña explicación de mi tardanza T-T… La escuela… MALDITAS TAREAS D: …Otra cosa u_ú… Es que perdí la inspiración y se me fueron las ganas por un tiempo de escribir sobre esta parejita… Pero es extraño, a momentos me dan muchas ganas de seguir con el fic _ pero me bloqueo u_ú… Ahora sábado, desperté y me dije "¡Tengo que mandar a la ***** todo lo demás que tengo que hacer, voy a terminar de escribir el capítulo de mi fic!" Y pues… Aquí me tienen de nuevo… También he notado muchos horrores ortográficos en mis capítulos anteriores de este fic D: …En este tiempo que estuve sin actualizar y publicando fics de otra pareja (MxM XD) creo que mejoré bastante la ortografía… Bueno, pido perdón por tardarme tanto D: prometo a partir de ahora tratar de actualizar un poquito más seguido TT_TT… Y también prometo tener más inspiración (¿ …Claro, entre más reviews tenga más rápido actualizo _… Tengo otro fic que estoy comenzando a escribir :D (MxM ._.U) Tengo escrito el primer capítulo en un cuaderno, y prometo que ese fic va a ser genial XD así que a los que les gusta esa pareja, ojalá estén al pendiente :D **

**Sayonara (n_n)/ **

**PD: Espero reviews o si no, no sigo o_ó **


End file.
